Sabotando os Li
by Lis J.B
Summary: Seria possível se apaixonar por alguém que você está tentando destruir? Sakura e Syaoran não se conheciam, até o dia em que são forçados a se casar. Arrancados de suas vidas "perfeitas", vão fazer de tudo para se livrarem um do outro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria. Não estou sendo paga para escrever essa historia.

**Escrito por:** Lis J.B.

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

**Nota informativa de abertura: **Fanfiction baseada no filme '_What happens in Vegas_', não totalmente, mas na essência. Esse é apenas o prólogo, se ficar muito confuso no desenvolvimento dos capítulos, por favor, me avisem.

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**Prólogo**

**- Sabotando os Li -**

Um apartamento.

Décimo quarto andar.

"_Péssimo para se jogar e acabar com aquela droga de vida. Mas tinha medo de altura_...", Sakura rolou os olhos e desencostou da mesa. Syaoran a estava olhando com aquele jeito de deboche que ela tanto tinha pavor.

Ele sempre era assim e no dia que ela achava que podia ter alguma característica apreciável na personalidade dele, ele fazia questão de provar-lhe o contrário.

-Quer que eu a ensine a dançar? – ele repetiu pela segunda vez, com falsa incredulidade.

Syaoran sabia que sua esposa era uma péssima bailarina. Ele olhou para as pernas dela e quase teve um acesso de riso. Diante de seus olhos e vestida como gente grande estava uma menina miúda e birrenta.

-É – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Se eu soubesse que ia ficar desse jeito, não teria pedido nada. Talvez fosse melhor falar com um professor e…

-Verdade – ele a interrompeu – Vai precisar de ajuda profissional.

O rosto dela se contraiu em aversão enquanto o dele intensificava a ironia.

Eles eram casados há dois meses, mas Sakura já queria arremessar a caixa de ferramentas contra a cabeça do esposo. Nunca detestou tanto o fato de pertencer a uma família tradicional quanto agora. Bom, talvez no dia em que ficou sabendo do seu noivado. É… aquele dia foi bem ruim também.

-Quer saber? – ela cerrou os olhos – Vai se catar.

A mulher pegou a bolsa sobre o sofá e caminhou até a porta em passos furiosos. O coque que fizera no cabelo já estava começando a desmanchar, mas não se importava. Se tivesse que ficar naquela sala com o homem que "jurou amar por toda a vida, na saúde e blá blá blá", ela teria um ataque de nervos.

-Dançar, é como fazer amor em tempos de guerra.

Syaoran puxou a alça da bolsa de Sakura e a fez tropeçar.

-Se for tango, é um verdadeiro corpo a corpo e jamais – ele puxou seu braço fazendo-a tombar para seu peito – Jamais, deve perder o adversário de vista.

A fez rodopiar.

Os joelhos de Sakura enfraqueceram.

Ela podia odiar Syaoran, mas não conseguia negar, nem nos dias em que estava mais determinada, que ele era um homem insolentemente atraente.

* * *

**N/A:** Sem maiores comentários por agora. Desculpem.

**N/R: **Surpresa!! Aparecemos com mais uma fic muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Quando peguei esse prólogo para revisar, para ser sincero, achei que não ia gostar, mas nossa autora é muito talentosa e me deixou surpreso. De verdade o texto está muito bom. Como vocês acham que os dois vão se comportar? Bom.... Tenham uma boa leitura e por favor deixem_**reviews!**_


	2. Ele

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**1**

**Ele**

Era final de tarde.

Syaoran arrumava a manga da camisa social. Estava indo para sua festa de aniversário de 27 anos. Desabotoou o colarinho tentando se lembrar o porquê de ter tentado usar gravata. Não estava velho suficiente para se fazer de formal e com toda certeza, as pessoas que lhe esperavam na boate pensariam duas vezes antes de _manter_ o pudor.

Sua mãe lhe dissera que festas em clubes eram para cafetões ou garotões recém-saídos das fraldas.

E ele se importava? Se não estava em uma das duas categorias, então poderia quebrar paradigmas e começar uma nova tradição. E aproveitando o gancho do raciocínio… fitou o envelope sobre o criado-mudo, tinha a vaga lembrança que aquilo estava ali há pouco mais de uma semana.

Deveria abrir ou esperar que completasse aniversário de mês? Se fosse assunto da empresa, era bem capaz que sua mãe lhe castrasse sem piedade. Afinal, se ele tinha tempo para ficar praticando seu "esporte" favorito, também devia arranjar para suas responsabilidades.

"_Ledo engano, mãezinha.O "esporte" exige muita responsabilidadede sempre lembrar da prevenção durante o ato…_", um sorriso travesso surgiu no canto de sua boca. Quanta responsabilidade deveria se lembrar de ter essa noite?

-Sr. Li? – Wei apareceu na porta.

O velho observou o homem a sua frente. As duas únicas semelhanças com o garoto que ajudou a cuidar eram os olhos castanho fogo e o cabelo desalinhado. O menino adulto soltou um grunhido meio frustrado e então desistiu de enfiar a camisa dentro da calça.

-Fico com cara de nerd?.

-Um pouco, senhor – Wei confirmou – Já está pronto?

-… - Syaoran deu de ombros e pegou a carteira – Vai me levar para uma sessão de fotos? Eu adoraria um book de aniversário.

-Perdão, senhor?

-Estou brincando, Wei… apenas brincando – Syaoran riu.

A piada ficou pairando no ar, sem sentido para o velho. Syaoran havia se referido aos tradicionais álbuns de debutantes, formaturas e sabe-se lá Deus mais do quê. Eram tantos motivos fúteis para se guardar em fotos que isso lhe causava ânsia de vômito. Duas prateleiras perdidas e oito madrugadas mal dormidas graças a eventos do tipo.

Isso que dá pertencer a uma casa com quatro filhas mulheres sem criatividade.

-Senhor – Wei olhava em direção a cama.

Syaoran acompanhou seu olhar e sentiu uma fisgada nas costelas, iguais aos beliscões que sua mãe lhe dava quando o pegava enfiando sapos nos sapatos das irmãs.

-Eu sei, Wei – disse, de maneira quieta, não querendo que o velho o instigasse a mexer no pacote – É meu aniversário, dá um crédito.

-Deixei isso para o senhor há quase dois meses.

O homem apertou a boca e brincou com a carteira, decidindo se devia dizer alguma coisa ou deixar que o próprio velho deixasse o assunto pra lá.

-A senhora Yelan vai…

-Não vai me dedurar pra minha mãe.

Ele esperou pelo que o outro diria. Sua testa parecia se umedecer gradativamente. A última coisa que precisava era de um bate-boca de última hora.

-A senhora Yelan disse tratar-se de um assunto de suma importância, senhor.

-Ora, velho! Se fosse tão importante assim, mamãe já teria dado um ataque e arrancado minhas duas orelhas.

Wei não desviou o olhar do pacote. Syaoran rolou os olhos e pegou o envelope. Ia dar uma rápida passada de olho pelo conteúdo e pôr um fim naquela perda de tempo. Ainda era cedo para a festa começar de verdade, mas ele marcara com uns amigos de aquecerem os bartenders do open bar.

Rasgou o lacre e tirou a papelada. Como desconfiava, tratava de assuntos da empresa. Ele estaria lá na segunda, pra quê dar importância a isso agora? Deixou os olhos passearem pelo emblema da família. Ótimo, um documento oficial.

Seu nome, meio parágrafo desperdiçado sem conteúdo algum. Bobagem, mais bobagem. Frases vazias, a historia de porra nenhuma. E… que diabos era aquilo? Noivado? Casamento? Kinomoto Sakura? Ergueu os olhos para o velho, o suador na testa se intensificando. Só podia ser um engano. Apertou os olhos naquelas letrinhas que se mexiam e teve a confirmação.

Não era um documento da empresa. Era um documento particular da família. Um daqueles assuntos que fica em pauta no meio do chazinho da tarde, enquanto os anciões colocam as fofocas em dia como comadrinhas e metem o pau nos desertores.

-Está sabendo disso, Wei? – Syaoran analisou o velho.

-Do quê exatamente, senhor?

-Essa porra de casamento? De onde veio isso? Desde quando vou me casar com essa louca de Kinomoto Sakura? – sua voz saiu engasgada.

De repente, um raio de compreensão o atingiu. Era por isso que a mãe tanto lhe exigia responsabilidade. Será que a camisinha havia estourado? Ele nem lembrava de ter dormido com uma japonesa. E por que a demente não dissera que pertencia a alguma outra família tão enfadonha quanto a sua? Deus! E se ele comera uma virgem?

-Nada bom, nada bom… - passou pelo velho e saiu para a liberdade do corredor – Onde está minha mãe?

-Ela saiu, senhor.

-Sabe pra onde ela foi, Wei?

E como se esperasse o momento exato. O celular de Syaoran começa a tocar. O nome da mãe surgindo na tela como se fosse um chamado dos infernos. Ele aceitou a ligação e preparou-se para o embate, o aparelho queimando suas mãos.

-Pensei que fosse a favor do aborto – soltou, poupando-se dos rodeios.

Yelan ficou calada, não dava para saber se interpretava o que o filho acabara de dizer ou se fizera uma daquelas pausas estratégicas.

-Que monte de merda é aquilo que me enviou? Eu não vou me casar. Essa idéia nem se quer passou por minha cabeça. Se a mulher engravidou, deveria mandar-lhe flores e um talão de cheque, não uma aliança e propostas que nunca fiz.

-_Ah, que bom que resolveu abrir sua correspondência_ – o humor pungente cutucando o filho.

-É uma brincadeira? Se for, péssimo gosto o seu.

-_Não brinco com coisas sérias, Syaoran. Até cheguei a imaginar se teríamos essa conversa só quando você estivesse com uma enorme, grossa e reluzente aliança dourada no dedo._

-Como pretendia me forçar a subir no altar? Antes ou depois de eu ter destruído essa sua noivinha fajuta?

-_Não subestime Sakura, ela não é tão simplória quanto às mulheres com quem costuma se engraçar._

-Claro. Muda tudo quanto se tem grana no bolso e nenhum neurônio funcional na cabeça.

-_Fala isso baseado em si mesmo, meu filho? Jamais pensei que se mantivesse em tão baixo conceito. Te eduquei para ter o mínimo de dignidade, nem que você fosse o único a acreditar nessa afirmativa._

Ele riu. Sua mãe era uma mulher venenosa quando provocada. A amava, mas quando batiam de frente, era melhor ninguém se meter . Os dois tinham um gênio forte, possessivo e obstinado. Mas no mundo selvagem em que os Li viviam, essas podiam ser características apreciáveis.

-Por favor, não tente jogar para cima de mim. Se estiver tentando me passar uma lição, esse não é o caminho.

-_Já é grandinho para castigos._

-Obrigado por lembrar o óbvio. Agora, se não se importa, tenho uma festa a…

-_Tente não contrair doenças venéreas. Não queremos que sua futura esposa tenha que rejeitá-lo durante as núpcias. Seria vergonhoso para um homem tão viril quanto você, não é mesmo? Ah! E pode convidar alguns dos seus amigos para sua despedida de solteiro, esse provavelmente será o último grande enlaço do 'bon vivant'._

Yelan podia rasgar todas as máscaras de Syaoran e atingir o seu interior. Ela sabia que naquele momento mexera com o íntimo do filho. Ele estava prestes a perder o controle e fazer alguma besteira, mas não podia alisar-lhe a cabeça e fingir que estava tudo bem. Aquela era uma decisão que não cabia a ela e que fora tomada há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda concordava se tratar de uma grande idéia.

Ouviu Syaoran bufar e desligou o telefone. Não adiantaria tentar tranqüilizar a fera, ele precisava meter o pé na jaca. Provável que tivesse uma noite daquelas e que quando estivesse bêbado como uma porta, começaria a telefonar para ela falando impropérios, até que suas palavras se tornassem um som arranhado e misturado demais para poder significar alguma coisa.

Syaoran tinha um ego de tamanho inimaginável. Se ele conseguia ser indigesto em um dia bom, não o tentassem quando estivesse possesso. Orgulhoso e mandão, ele daria trabalho para a pobre moça.

Quando será que ela iria ficar sabendo?

Só esperava que se tratasse de alguém bem mais dócil que seu filho imprudente.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo curtinho, perto do que costumo fazer quando estou empolgada. Foi só uma leve pincelada. O próximo será da Sak, só para adiantar um pouco e deixá-los com gostinho de quero mais. Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, ficarei feliz em responder, desde que não comprometa o andamento da historia, claro. **Exijo, reviews!** Se não tiver, mais uma vez vou parar de escrever (quem sabe eu não torne isso um livro... seria hilário, mas acho que tem muito mais cara de fanfiction... nada que a gente não possa dar um jeitinho).

**N/R **Capítulo curtinho mas muito bom não acham? Estou acostumado a revisar capítulos com 12 as vezes 15 páginas então esse é um pouquinho diferente, mas mesmo assim muito intenso.

Tenham uma boa Leitura e por favor deixem _**reviews!**_


	3. Ela

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**2**

**Ela**

Fazia cerca de 10 graus nas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio.

Esperou que o sinal fechasse e atravessou na faixa de pedestre. Nem sempre era tão politicamente correta, mas seus saltos 15 ainda estavam em fase de _test-drive_. Sakura inspirara seu figurino do dia no visual de Sandra Bullock no filme _The Proposal_. Muitos já diziam que ela possuía a personalidade de megera, então só lhe faltava Ryan Reynolds e poderia tacar um processo na indústria cinematográfica.

Tomou um gole do seu café expresso e direcionou seus passos para a banca de jornais. Deu um sorriso amargo para o rapazinho que cuidava da banca, ela vivia apanhando-o com olho grande para seu decote subestimado.

-Bom dia – ele lhe cumprimentou todo alegrinho.

-Bom dia – Sakura usou seu tom ácido profissional.

-Vejo que está em uma boa manhã.

Por meio segundo, ela só o olhou com incredulidade. Será que teria que ser agradável com aquele imbecil para que ele entendesse que ela estava se lixando? Rolou os olhos e iniciou sua busca. Sempre dois jornais de grande circulação e uma revista feminina. Às vezes enfiava uma palavra-cruzada no meio, mas só quando terminava a que mantinha no banheiro de casa.

Curvou-se para estudar as capas dos quadrinhos, mensalmente comprava alguns, não por gostar das historias, mas era sua forma de demonstrar o interesse pelo trabalho do irmão.

Tudo bem, ainda achava que ele levava uma vida desregrada e com desapegos. E que, se aquilo que fazia podia ser considerado profissão, esperava não vê-lo nos momentos de diversão. Ao menos agora ele estava tendo retorno financeiro e até nutria algumas olheiras fundas embaixo dos olhos.

Abruptamente ela se levantou, lembrando que eram nessas ocasiões que o ignóbil a secava.

-Só isso, obrigada – ela colocou o que selecionara sobre o balcão improvisado e pagou.

Geralmente pagava o mesmo preço. Mil e novecentos ienes. As únicas variáveis eram as de quando incluía mangás. Seu bip roubou-lhe a atenção enquanto pegava o dinheiro na bolsa. Olhou o número com desinteresse e suspirou. O prédio as suas costas parecia querer devorar-lhe. Quando olhava para cima, trinta andares de pura repressão se inclinavam cobrindo seu um e sessenta de altura. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que sentia o medo na espinha.

Desviou dos transeuntes e atravessou as portas automáticas. Kinomoto Sakura começara servindo café, mas agora executava o célebre trabalho de editora. Recebia um salário considerável e tinha a vida que pedira aos céus. Nada podia destruir o império construído a base de muito esforço e cabeças decepadas. Isso, claro, hipoteticamente falando. Afinal, alguém precisa cair para que você possa subir.

O poder é feito por brigas homéricas.

Atingiu o décimo sétimo andar e suspirou aliviada. Novamente a primeira a chegar. Correu a ponta dos dedos pelo tecido do tailleur, seus tornozelos tremeram um pouco enquanto desfilava pelo carpete. Tudo bem, isso não era um mau sinal, só estava desacostumada com saltos tão altos.

Percorreu pelo corredor tomado de guichês vazios e seguiu para a sala reclusa, perto da saída de emergência. Não era um grande lugar para se estar, mas pelo menos possuía privacidade e um espaço pessoal de verdade. Nunca mais bisbilhotariam o que estava fazendo por sobre divisórias desmontáveis.

Destrancou a sala e cumpriu o ritual matinal de abrir as persianas, ligar o computador e enumerar os originais. Seus olhos treinados pousaram sobre os títulos e teve vontade de vomitar. Se gostasse de alguma coisa dali teria que, cuidadosamente, sugerir novos títulos aos autores.

Recuou até sua poltrona e tirou os sapatos. Nada bom, seus dedos estavam latejando. Por que ela ainda insistia em comprar sapatos que berravam em suas etiquetas o quanto eram desconfortáveis?

Apanhou a revista e folheou superficialmente cada matéria. Tendências, reciclagem, maquiagem, acessórios, horóscopo, câncer, estética, cirurgia plástica, solteiro mais cobiçado decide de casar. Piscou os olhos e libertou um risinho sarcástico. Essas matérias costumavam ser as mais hilárias. Deixou a revista de lado e abriu os dois jornais ao mesmo tempo. Maior circulação nacional e mundial. Manchetes sobre problemas climáticos, bolsa de valores, falência da Grécia, economia mundial e nacional. Politicagem, crimes, roubalheira. Classificados. Jogou-os de lado, queria distância de qualquer assunto referente à procura de imóveis.

Estremeceu lembrando-se da busca quase infindável por seu apartamento. Agora estava feliz e isso era só o que importava, mesmo com um aluguel tão escandaloso quanto o que se submetia a pagar. Ao menos ela tinha como pagar e um lugar para morar!

-Hm… - passou os olhos por sobre a nada modesta nota na página de assuntos desimportantes – Esse cara deve realmente ser influente.

Deslizou os olhos procurando pela mesma matéria no jornal de âmbito mundial. Havia somente uma pequena nota fazendo referência ao suposto casamento do tal solteirão. Talvez o conhecesse, afinal, quando ainda se deixava convencer a participar dos eventos aos quais sua família freqüentava, ela trocara meia dúzias de palavra com um ou outro.

Seu celular tocou a interrompendo. Franziu a testa e cogitou atender, mas esquecera o bom senso em casa. Desviou a chamada para a caixa postal e focou-se na matéria. Geralmente não começava pela revista, mas deveria estar à parte de um assunto tão em pauta na mídia.

"_O solteirão Li Syaoran, herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas mundiais e membro do clã mais respeitado de toda a China, abandona o cobiçadíssimo posto dos homens mais desejados do mundo. Deixando a 3ª posição do ranking para seu sucessor, o ator (…)."_

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas. Terceiro lugar não era lá uma grande posição. Mais uma vez a mídia estava fazendo alarde por pouca coisa. Passou os olhos por sobre alguns fatos relacionados a família, as palavras do bonitão que jurou que nunca se casaria e sua pouca modéstia ao agradecer pelos votos, mas não se achar merecedor.

-Que esnobe! – soltou um risinho ácido.

"_Estando a pouco mais de três meses do dia marcado para a cerimônia, nenhum membro do clã Li se manifestou. Aparentemente, os preparativos estão sendo mantidos às escuras, assim como a bela mulher que roubou o coração do empresário. Mas o jejum acabou e a família concedeu uma coletiva à imprensa nessa segunda-feira 19, revelando detalhes e a identidade da moça."_

-Uh… - Sakura ironizou – Quem será a desmiolada?

Olhou pela divisória de vidro os primeiros funcionários chegando. Alguns eram estagiários. Ela amava torturá-los, mas tinha que admitir, pelo menos aqueles garotos conseguiam fazer o serviço que lhes era mandado.

Tomou outro gole do café expresso e fez uma caretinha. Já havia esfriado. Fitou com desprezo o copo e deixou-o cair no lixo. Depois pediria ao pessoal da limpeza para tirar o lixo de seu escritório outra vez, detestaria manchar o carpete com café. Arrumou o cordão no pescoço e pegou seus óculos de leitura dentro da bolsa. Usava pouco grau, mas a imagem de competência que exibia quando estava com eles valia o sacrifício da marquinha nas laterais de seu nariz.

-Onde mesmo que parei? – ela percorreu algumas linhas.

Folheou, constatando com surpresa que o assunto ocupava cerca de duas páginas e meia.

"_Depois de três semanas da grande festa comemorativa dos 27 anos do empresário, Li Syaoran não parecia estar em um dos seus melhores dias. Após esbaldar-se em luxo e mulheres, mostrou-se alheio ao clamor dos jornalistas por informações, 'Minha futura mulher é um mistério até para mim'. Foi seu único comentário. Li Yelan, por outro lado, respondeu as perguntas direcionadas ao filho. 'É uma moça adorável, amiga da família há anos. ' Quando perguntada sobre a prosperidade, ela apenas sorriu e deixou no ar que a somatória das fortunas não tinha nada com o matrimônio, calando a boca dos especuladores de plantão, que alegavam tratar de uma jogada milionária que elevaria ambos os envolvidos a lista das cem pessoas mais ricas do mundo. Mas, a grande surpresa aconteceu quando, em meios a muitos rodeios, a presidente das empresas Li, deixou-se levar pelo longo discurso sobre a futura nora e soltou a informação cobiçada por todos 'Kinomoto Sakura é uma jovem bem sucedida. Sua mãe e eu éramos amigas quando jovem, o espelho disso é a ótima relação mantida com as empresas Daidouji'."_

Sakura balançou a cabeça, zonza com a quantidade de informação. Alguma coisa no fundo do seu cérebro gritando para que repetisse a última parte. Apertou os dedos nas páginas e voltou sua atenção para o trecho específico.

"'_Kinomoto Sakura é uma jovem bem sucedida. Sua mãe e eu éramos amigas quando jovem, o espelho disso é a ótima relação mantida com as empresas Daidouji'." "'Kinomoto Sakura…empresas Daidouji.'". "'Kinomoto Sakura… '"_

-Céus! – sua garganta secou.

Ela era a tal Kinomoto Sakura. Quantas outras Kinomoto Sakura poderiam haver?

Não… impossível. Ledo engano desses jornalistas.

Arremessou a revista no chão e procurou pelo artigo no jornal nacional. Deslizou o dedo pela matéria e lá estava. Kinomoto Sakura novamente em destaque, como um chamariz ao desastre, piscando feito o luminoso dos cassinos em Las Vegas. Buscou pelo mundial, como se lá estivesse sua salvação. Kinomoto Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura!

Errado! Muito errado!

Ela não ia se casar. Não podia se casar. Como alguém se casaria sem saber que se casaria? Isso nem se quer faz sentido!

Fitou a tela do computador. Aquela porcaria demorava tanto a ligar. Moveu o mouse e clicou no ícone da internet. Era um enorme engano e ela provaria isso. Deveria haver alguma imagem da noiva desse fulano.

Alguma parte do seu cérebro latejava dolorosamente, como se tentasse se separar do resto da cabeça. Bateu as unhas freneticamente sobre o vidro da mesa. Suas pernas se moviam de modo nervoso. Seu coração estava acelerado, cada órgão do seu corpo brincando com sua capacidade de resistência.

Provaria para si.

_Kinomoto Sakura_, digitou após conseguir acessar o site de pesquisas. Selecionou as imagens e lá estava. Lá estava a individua que se casaria com o solteirão. Ampliou a imagem e aproximou o rosto da tela. Jesus! Só podia ser brincadeira. Será que aquele computador não pegava no tranco nem quando se travava de uma emergência?

Aos poucos foi surgindo. Primeiro o rosto avermelhado do chinês. Ele estava caído, bêbado. Abaixo, uma imagem de uma jovem mulher com um cigarro na boca, olhando desconfiada em direção a câmera. Sakura colocou as mãos sobre o peito. Mesmo sendo uma fotografia extraída de jornal, em preto e branco, ela podia se reconhecer. Estava com 16 anos em uma festa para arrecadação de dinheiro. Foi no dia em que experimentara o cigarro pela primeira vez. Provavelmente a maior burrada de sua vida!

Todos pensariam que ela era uma fumante, mas esse foi um caso a parte.

-Merda! – ergueu os olhos da tela para o rapaz que se aproximava.

Seus olhos, como de costume, bateram nos pés dele.

-Vou precisar que me empreste seus tênis – gritou da cadeira.

-Poutzs! – ele olhou para os próprios pés – Senhorita Kinomoto, eu juro que esqueci de… como é?

-Anda logo, Shouji!

Sakura empurrou a cadeira para trás e chutou seus sapatos do caminho. Pegou a bolsa e correu até onde o rapaz estava. Ele era seu assessor pessoal, provavelmente ficaria feliz em saber que tiraria o dia de folga da mulher mais intragável do escritório.

-O que eu…?

-Vou ter que sair. Você não tem frieira ou qualquer outra coisa, não é mesmo? – ela disse enfiando o primeiro pé e constatando que ficava largo demais – Dá para segurar as pontas pra mim?

-Não senhorita, tenho pés saudáveis – ele engoliu a seco diante do olhar furioso de Sakura – Claro, mas se me perguntarem onde a senhora está, o que eu devo dizer? – ele a olhou assustado, com um misto de alegria e desconfiança.

-Diga que tive de resolver assuntos pessoais, que podem me contatar pelo celular.

Enfiou o outro pé e passou o cadarço em volta dos tornozelos, cruzando-os como fazia nas aulas de balé.

_Aulas de balé_… estremeceu com a recordação. Não durara um semestre naquela tortura. Nunca teve muita vocação para dança, preferia se enfiar em uma biblioteca ou livraria. Aprendia muito mais e aplicava seu tempo em coisas úteis.

-Volta até o almoço? – Shouji gritou, vendo-a pedir para segurar o elevador.

-Talvez! Mas não conte muito com isso – ela gritou de volta, a porta fechando as suas costas.

Uma gota de suor correu por seu rosto impecavelmente maquiado. Nessa altura do campeonato, ela nem se importava. Soltou o cabelo do rabo de cavalo e passou os dedos entre os fios. Seu couro cabeludo estava dolorido. As mechas modelaram seu rosto e cobriram seus ombros. Algumas pessoas desceram no andar seguinte e ela pode ver sua imagem no espelho.

Os olhos verdes apáticos e o rosto sem uma única gota de sangue. Apertou as bochechas, a ponta dos dedos geladas. Será que estava enfartando? Nunca pensou que morreria do coração.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e ela saiu, novamente correndo acelerada. Tomou o primeiro táxi, o percurso até a ferroviária demoraria cerca de 10 minutos. Tempo demais para alguém com tanta coisa na cabeça. Talvez se fosse correndo, chegaria bem mais rápido. Definharia no banco de trás antes mesmo que tivesse oportunidade de tirar satisfações sobre aquilo.

-Alô? – atendeu o celular sem prestar atenção no identificador – Eriol?

Eriol a pegara de guarda abaixada. Conseguira se esquivar dele até então, mas agora já não havia escapatória.

_Merda!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Ok! eu preciso fazer esse comentário: quem pensa em um ator lindo como o Ryan Reynolds só para chegar a conclusão que poderia usar ele como desculpa para um processo? Viram o nível de romantismo da moça, não é? Mas tudo bem, vão se surpreender como isso só vai aflorar depois de algum tempinho, pq planejo fazer um casamento perfeito. _Anyway_… foi quando reli esse capítulo, despois de escrever o cinco, que decidi, como passe de mágica, o que aconteceria em seguida no capítulo do qual o prólogo foi retirado. Vai ser engraçado! Espero que estejam acompanhando e comentando até lá.

**N/R: **O que será que o Eriol quer com ela, heim? Mais um capítulo curtinho, mas bem interessante não acham? E o próximo não deve demorar já está liberado para eu revisar e vou começar a fazer isso logo.

Tenham uma boa leitura e por favor deixem** reviews! **


	4. Todas as fichas por um jogo perdido

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**3**

**Todas as fichas por um jogo perdido**

Preparativos de casamento.

Operação vestido.

-Tem algum mais escuro? – Sakura apertou os olhos fitando o amontoado de cetim – Menos delicado e com mais personalidade?

-Prefere rendas, senhora?

Tomoyo segurou uma risada. Ouvir se gostava de rendas, para alguém acostumada com texturas tão resistentes quanto os uniformes dos soldados de guerra, não era pior que o _senhora_.

Sim, a partir de agora, todos a conheceriam como _senhora Li_. Li Sakura… bah! Isso não tinha o mesmo efeito que Kinomoto Sakura. Por quê cargas d'água estava sendo forçada a aderir o nome daquele completo estranho? Muitas mulheres modernas mantinham seu nome de solteira para poupar-lhes ida ao cartório após o divórcio. Oh, sim! Ela se divorciaria!

O traço de um riso maldoso ergueu os cantos de sua boca.

-Se quiser, posso te arranjar uma passagem só de ida para um país subdesenvolvido, monstrenga – Touya pairava de um lado a outro com a expressão indigesta.

Se uma pessoa estava mais infeliz que Sakura com aquele matrimônio era seu irmão. Até hoje, todos os relacionamentos da caçula haviam passado sobre seu rigoroso crivo. Vê-la casar sem ter trocado uma palavra ou batido o olho na peça ao qual ela teria de jurar lealdade e confiar-lhe o resto da vida estava deixando-o louco. Touya não gostava de perder o controle.

-Cala a boca! – ela se olhou outra vez no espelho e torceu a boca – Estou cogitando fazer um regime de engorda.

A atendente e Tomoyo trocaram um olhar estarrecido, somente Sakura e Touya acharam a piada engraçada.

Entre o vestido que estava e o que a atendente lhe trouxera, ela preferia cortar os pulsos. Pelo menos o vermelho intenso colocaria vida naquele branco infinito. Vermelho? Vermelho não… vermelho é sinônimo de paixão e romantismo. Vermelho é a cor das rosas que Tomoyo pretendia forçá-la a usar no buquê.

Dane-se o vermelho!

-Tem um amarelo? Talvez alaranjado… ou Ah! – bateu o punho fechado contra a outra mão – Que tal preto? Clássico, charmoso e vai dar destaque para…

-Você realmente quer causar uma forte impressão, não é mesmo? – Tomoyo levantou-se e foi até o lado da amiga.

-Para começo de conversa , eu não queria me casar.

-Todos querem se casar, Sakurinha… - a mulher pôs-se ao lado da noiva e suspirou – É tão maravilhoso. Você é a pessoa mais importante e esperada da noite. Todas as pessoas choram quando atravessa a nave da igreja e é recebida pelo amor da sua vida. Então seu pai entrega a única filha para o amado, como um gesto de confiança e…

-Pode ir parando, minha cara priminha – Sakura colocou a mão na testa de Tomoyo – A menos que esteja doente, o que percebo não ser o caso, só pode estar de gozação. Eu NÃO amo meu "amado" – falou, cheia de sarcasmo.

Apreensiva, a atendente olhou para a família e saiu, provavelmente para chamar o pelotão de mulheres que trabalhava com ela para presenciar o espetáculo. Um verdadeiro caso de novela mexicana, onde a mocinha se casa por imposição familiar com o homem que futuramente fará ela ficar louca de paixão .

-Posso arrumar as passagens antes que você consiga falar _antílopes voadores_.

-Touya! Você não está facilitando as coisas – Sakura mostrou os punhos para o irmão.

-Ah, Sakura! Ele só está nervoso. Você é o bichinho fofo da família e está nos dizendo adeus.

-Eu não estou dizendo nada e… quer saber? Eu vou – ela tentou arrancar o vestido – Essa coisa não… - procurou por um zíper – Aaaah! – reagiu nervosa – Alguém quer fazer o favor de tirar esse _troço_ de mim?

-Acho que ela precisa ficar sozinha um segundo – a atendente apareceu, acompanhada de uma senhora mais velha.

-Sozinha? Eu preciso é arrancar esse vestido. Por um acaso esse negócio tem vida? Acho que ele grudou na minha pele. É um daqueles parasitas, não é mesmo? – Sakura ergueu o dedo acusadoramente – Me tirem disso antes que fique toda empolada e não possa trabalhar!

-Pois bem – a senhora bateu palmas para que a atendente ajudasse Sakura.

Tomoyo e Touya deram espaço para a moça. Habilmente, ela retirou os alfinetes e libertou o corpo miúdo de Sakura. Ela cobriu a barriga com os braços e franziu a testa. Sentia-se inibida e frágil sem suas roupas. Touya soltou uma risadinha e saiu da sala acompanhado por Tomoyo. O irmão estava falando menos que o usual, mas felizmente não a deixara sozinha desde o dia em que recebera a trágica notícia e viajara para a casa do pai em busca de explicações.

Quando criança, a mãe lhe contara sobre o tal casamento arranjado, mas para ela nunca passara de historinha para fazê-la dormir. Coisas como príncipes e princesas, castelos, reinados cheios de alegria. Certo que nunca houve nenhum monstro e o maior obstáculo do casal era a distância, mas quando o amor atravessava o oceano, percorria campos inteiros cheios de florestas sombrias e chegava até seu destino, nada podia impedi-lo de unir os corações escolhidos.

Ah, se Sakura soubesse que isso era uma metáfora para o que a aguardava no futuro, a menina teria usado tapa-ouvido.

-_Eu gostava daquelas historias_… - sussurrou, sentindo um calorzinho gostoso abrandar seu coração.

Levantou o rosto e procurou sua imagem no espelho. Atrás de si, a senhora se aproximou e depositou três pacotes na cadeira onde Tomoyo estivera sentada. Ela pensou em soltar alguma recriminação, mas apenas observou atenta. Logo estava sozinha, em pé sobre um baquinho almofadado.

Jamais admitiria, mas ela já pensara em como queria que fosse seu casamento. Sorriu triste imaginando o quintal da casa pequena onde morara durante quase toda a infância com o pai e o irmão. Verdade, eles eram ricos, mas não ostentavam. O pai nunca tocou em um tostão que sua mãe deixara de herança. Seu avô, por outro lado, forçava que os três últimos membros da família Kinomoto mantivessem contato com completos estranhos. Ela detestava aquelas reuniões. Os sapatos sempre apertavam demais seus pés e alguém a cutucava mandando ter cuidado com a barra do vestido enorme para sua pouca estatura.

Acanhada, se aproximou dos pacotes que a senhora deixara na cadeira. Abriu o primeiro e sentiu a seda deslizando por baixo de seus dedos. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se levar pelas impressões que o tato lhe geravam. Leveza. Suavidade. Delicadeza. Pureza…

Puxou o vestido de dentro da caixa e o aproximou do corpo, caminhou, sem se preocupar com a barra arrastando no chão, até o espelho. Ele era simples, de costas nuas, com uma tira de strass que deveria passar em volta do pescoço. Não parecia ser confortável, mas Sakura quis experimentá-lo.

À medida que o tecido deslizava por seu corpo, podia sentir um arrepio na espinha. Meu Deus! Estava se casando. Este deveria ser um dos momentos mais incríveis de sua vida.

O primeiro casamento…

Ela queria se casar uma única vez e não muitas.

Tinha trabalhado tanto sua imagem no escritório. Era implacável. Ninguém brincava com ela. Forçou a memória em busca da jovem mulher que deveria ser, mas não percebia semelhança alguma entre as duas. Sentia saudade de ser alguém mais divertida.

-E agora, Sakura? Qual é o plano?

Seu reflexo não respondeu, apenas a olhou de volta com os olhos carregados. Seus ombros se ergueram imponentes. De que mundo haviam tirado aquela miniatura chorosa que se vestia de noiva?

-Não fique assim, garota. Você consegue tudo aquilo que se empenha.

Um sorriso prematuro brotou em seus lábios.

Porcaria!

Olhou para os dois outros pacotes. Sua intuição acionara o botão de emergência anunciando que um daqueles seria o que escolheria. O que deveria fazer? Permitir-se usar o vestido dos sonhos por ser seu primeiro casamento ou rejeitá-lo como bandeira da revolta profunda que sentia?

Fácil! Já rejeitara coisas piores.

Mas… não custava nada permitir-se a esse pequeno capricho. Se fosse para ferrar com tudo, que ferrasse do jeito que queria estar. Perfeita! Sakura estava jogando todas as suas fichas, seu sonho mais íntimo, em um jogo impossível de ser vencido.

* * *

-_SabotandoOsLi_-

* * *

-Existem docinhos feitos de veneno? – Syaoran perguntou para Wei.

-Por que me pergunta isso, senhorzinho?

-Acho que minha futura mulher vai querer me matar no dia do casamento.

Syaoran olhou sorridente para Wei. Ele não estava feliz sem propósito, sua alegria tinha nome e sobrenome. Kinomoto Sakura. Óbvio, que não se apaixonara ou coisa parecida pela noiva, mas recentemente descobrira que ela também não havia recebido a notícia com o peito aberto. Pelo contrário, ameaçou vir até a China resolver o assunto.

"_Isso seria divertido_", pensou consigo mesmo, folheando o livro ilustrativo de cidades.

Ouvira dizer que ela era a peste quando estava mal humorada. Dois temperamentais embaixo do mesmo teto não poderia dar coisa boa. Era quase como se corressem em direção ao precipício. Outra notícia estupenda, já que ele não teria de se esforçar tanto para se livrar da futura esposa. Sakura também não queria estar amarrada a ele. Talvez se colaborassem um com o outro, poderiam achar uma saída viável mais fácil.

-Sinceramente, Wei, acho que eu e ela teremos muito em comum.

-Isso é uma coisa boa, senhor Syaoran.

O homem virou outra página e esperou pelo agente de viagens.

-Senhorzinho, acredito que a viagem deva ser um presente de um dos padrinhos – Wei fitou o patrão com ar preocupado.

-Acha mesmo que vou pra qualquer lugar na minha lua de mel? – ele riu sem humor – É o mesmo que me perguntar se pretendo usar o dinheiro do corte da gravata durante a viagem – ele estalou as costas, sentia-se cansado da espera – Se for para tirar umas longas férias, que seja em um lugar que me interesse.

-Mas…

-Não, Wei. Já estou abrindo mão da minha liberdade temporariamente, é bom arranjar alguma coisa para compensar. Preciso aplicar meu tempo em minha própria diversão.

-Mas…

-Sabe, Wei, você nunca foi um jogador, então vou te explicar que já que estou cometendo um dos maiores erros da minha vida apostando tantas fichas em uma partida perdida. Veja bem, só me resta tirar o máximo proveito disso, enquanto ainda estou na vantagem.

O agente entrou na sala com um sorriso amigável. Caminhou em passos rápidos até próximo de Syaoran e lhe estendeu a mão.

-Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Sr. Li.

-Não tem problema – ele riu – Meu único compromisso impossível de ser remarcado só irá acontecer daqui um mês.

Wei olhou Syaoran o recriminando, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso. Syaoran era um jovem homem espirituoso e astuto.

-Já pensou em um bom lugar para visitar ? – ele olhou para o catálogo.

-Ahn… - Syaoran fez uma careta e deu de ombros, como se lugar nenhum o tivesse interessado o suficiente.

-Tenho ótimas sugestões – o homem se adiantou – Na grande maioria das vezes, não ouso começar com Bora-Bora, mas…

-É bonito! – o noivo anunciou, fazendo o homem empolgar – Mas, pensando bem, minha futura mulher prefere algo mais agitado, longe de lugares pacatos e relaxantes. Ela é muito festeira, como já deve ter visto em algumas fotos – piscou, ele se referia a foto de Sakura aos 16 anos – Ama estar rodeada por gente, com clima bastante tropical, culturas diferentes e… Havaí! – ele recostou na cadeira.

-Havaí? – Wei falou conjuntamente com o agente.

-Sim, o Havaí.

-Mas, senhor Li – o velho balbuciou, novamente sem conseguir terminar a frase.

-Sakura e eu pretendemos fazer muito barulho, se os senhores me entendem – lançou um sorriso significativo – Não queremos nem ao menos descrição.

-Certo – o agente sorriu depois de um segundo de choque.

-Sabe o quê mais? – os dois homens da sala olharam o noivo – Acho até que vou dar o nome da capital ao nosso primeiro filho. Sakura não se importará em termos um pequeno Honolulu correndo pela sala.

Syaoran fixou o olhar na janela atrás do agente de viagens. Estava com os braços cruzados e fazendo gracinhas, mas Wei desconfiava que havia um porém por dentro do rapaz. O velho ficou quieto, sempre havia sido um homem intuitivo. Quando seu patrão ainda era pequeno demais para distinguir a maldade existente dentro de cada pessoa, perdeu o pai em um trágico acidente de avião.

Foi nesse dia que Yelan soube que deveria garantir um futuro seguro a seus filhos e aceitou os conselhos do oráculo da família Li, uma espécie de guia espiritual que instruíra todos os membros daquela prospera família.

Com as prerrogativas de único herdeiro homem, Syaoran teve seu destino traçado até por pessoas que estavam fora do seu convívio diário. Mas Yelan impedia que tais envolvimentos se infiltrassem dentro da camada protetora sobre os filhos. Ela já havia conseguido dar o melhor para três, de suas quatro filhas mulheres. Agora só havia Syaoran. Não deixaria que lhe arrancassem a juventude e que destruíssem sua opinião, por isso o criou solto, aparentemente a mercê da própria sorte.

Em vigília distante, aceitou a previsão do guia e pediu, em nome do filho caçula, a mão do bebê Kinomoto em casamento. Os pais da menina acharam estranho, mas não se opuseram devido a boa relação que mantinham com os Li. Eles também procuravam segurança para a recém-nascida, afinal, Nadeshiko só podia contar com a certeza da morte próxima. Ela já estava muito doente na época.

Duas mães dependentes de suas decisões arriscadas que só queriam o bem dos seus filhos. Para Wei, isso começava a parecer um problema, pois nenhuma das duas mulheres havia levado em consideração o futuro real, muito além da utopia criada por elas .

-Então está decidido – Syaoran se levantou – Wei, será que poderia acertar a conta por mim? Hotel, passagens… o que achar melhor.

Todo o entusiasmo de Syaoran havia desaparecido quando fitara o vazio. O velho procurou por uma pista, mas atrás do agente existia apenas fotografias de pontos turísticos e um mapa mundial.

-Aonde vai, senhor?

-Quero… - ele franziu a testa – fazer uma visita a um velho amigo. Se alguém perguntar avise que vou jantar com Eriol . Estamos organizando a despedida de solteiro.

-Sim, Syaoran.

O noivo olhou o velho surpreso. Há tempos Wei não o chamava pelo nome. Quando ainda era responsável por sua educação, ele sempre lhe dirigia a palavra como 'pequeno mestre', mas de uns tempos para cá, provavelmente desde a época em que Syaoran passara a desapontá-lo com seu comportamento controvertido, Wei o tratava apenas com cordialidade.

Sorriu genuinamente e se retirou da sala.

Na verdade não havia ninguém para encontrar, ele só precisava espairecer. Ultimamente vinha fazendo muito isso. Sair sem rumo pela cidade. Seguia até o tanque de gasolina ficar na reserva e abastecia, depois seguia ainda mais adiante. Chegou a ficar três dias inteiros zanzando sem destino.

O que o preocupava não era o casamento em si ou a moça com quem juntaria suas tralhas, mas a expectativa de sua família, sua mãe especificamente. Ele não vinha sendo um bom exemplo em nada, mas sentia-se frustrado sempre que a decepcionava. Estava prestes a se casar com alguém da mais profunda confiança de sua mãe para logo em seguida se divorciar. Yelan considerava a possibilidade, claro, mas Syaoran suspeitava que ela acreditasse em uma reconsideração logo que ele conhecesse a japonesa.

Pouco provável.

Quando era mais novo e deu seu primeiro beijo em Meilin, a prima tagarela que vivia pegando no seu pé, ela encheu sua cabeça com idéias sobre casamento. A experiência foi divertida, mas acabaram tendo uma discussão sem precedentes. Foi nessa mesma época que a mãe lhe falara algo sobre um dia ele encontrar alguém com quem quisesse passar o resto da vida junto. A mesma mãe que agora o impunha aquela situação.

Encarou o celular, uma chamada perdida. Capturou-o e conferiu o nome no identificador. Quanto tempo já estava vagando? Já rodara mais de 70 quilômetros. Tinha um compromisso com Eriol, era hora de voltar para a tormenta em que se encontrava e lidar com ela. Sua despedida de solteiro era um último suspiro para o mergulho mais longo de toda a vida, até que divórcio o permitisse respirar novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá, pessoas. Gosto bastante desse capítulo, espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Continuem lendo, deixem reviews. Estou entrando na minha segunda semana de prova e espero que compreendam. Eu sempre posto um capítulo quando termino outro da sequência. Bom, no mais, gostaria de adiantar que o capítulo que serviu para o prólogo está praticamente pronto (só uns ajustes no final). O problema é que ainda não cheguei lá com os outros capítulos. Atualmente estou tentando construir o sétimo. É isso. Deixem seus comentários, por favor._

**N/R:** _Nossa! Esse capítulo foi divertido, não? Mas eu realmente queria ver a Sakura casar de preto..._

_Imaginem só quando eles chegarem ao Havaí hehehe Vai ser interessante, mas antes disso vem o dia do casamento. O que será que vai acontecer, heim?_

_Bom... vamos esperar, não é?_

_Boa Leitura e Por favor deixem_ _**reviews! **_


	5. Anelar Direito

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**4**

**Anelar ****Direito  
**

A taça de vinho estava pela metade, a reunião entrava em sua segunda hora quando resolveram servir o jantar. Eles tinham um programa para depois, a despedida de solteiro de Syaoran. Eriol prepara tudo para que fosse uma noite memorável. Mas por enquanto, o rapaz aguardava sozinho com a matriarca pelo término da conversa entre os anciãos e o noivo.

-Deve trazer meu filho antes que ele cometa alguma estupidez e comprometa a cerimônia.

-Não se preocupe, Sra. Li. Syaoran estará sóbrio, talvez com uma leve dor de cabeça – um sorriso inocente brotou no rosto de Eriol – Mas nada que possa causar danos permanentes.

-A Srta. Kinomoto deverá chegar pela manhã, acha que ele estará suficientemente "normal" para ir buscá-la?

-A senhora conhece seu filho melhor do que ninguém. Syaoran não faz exatamente o tipo matinal.

-Por isso volto a bater na tecla de que deveriam, _ambos_, ter uma boa noite de sono. Já não tiveram dias de farras suficientes para umas cinquenta existências?

-Sem exageros, mamãe… - Syaoran abriu a porta de surpresa.

Ele não sorriu para a mulher ou o amigo, apenas enfiou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e continuou caminhando em direção a porta principal da mansão. Com o semblante carregado de expressões que nem Yelan e nem o padrinho do noivo poderiam identificar.

-Senhora, essa é minha deixa… - Eriol despediu-se cordial.

-Não esqueça, Eriol – Yelan falou baixo – Me traga Syaoran em perfeitas condições.

-Cumpro todas as minhas promessas. Com licença.

O homem correu para acompanhar o amigo. Tocou-lhe o ombro antes de alcançarem o carro e aproveitou o mau humor do noivo para provocá-lo.

-Syaoran, estou tentando encontrar uma saída para um gigantesco problema que venho passando desde o dia que me contou a data do seu casamento.

-Hmm… - ele grunhiu, apertando o alarme do carro.

-Lamento, mas eu assumo o controle essa noite – Eriol tomou-lhe a chave das mãos.

-… - Syaoran cerrou os olhos e deu de ombros – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Sempre sei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Ataram os cintos e Eriol ligou o som. Syoaran fitava o nada, seus pensamentos distantes. As luzes da capital chinesa mantinham a cidade elétrica, fervilhando de juventude e empolgação, totalmente alheia a animosidade que baixara no veículo.

-Como eu ia dizendo… - Eriol pigarreou – Terá que arranjar outro padrinho.

Syaoran o olhou sem expressão.

-Por quê?

-Tenho outro casamento ao qual devo comparecer. Mesmo dia, mesmo horário.

-Mesmo ano? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É… mesmo ano – respondeu sorrindo.

-Ótimo.

-Ótimo?

-Sim… não posso forçá-lo a participar dessa farsa.

-Não acredito que seu casamento será uma farsa.

-Tampouco será verdadeiro.

-Você pode não amar a Kinomoto, mas asseguro-lhe que…

-Nos últimos meses tem me assegurado muita coisa sobre essa mulher – Syaoran o olhou desconfiado – Alguma explicação ou pura empatia?

-Meu caro amigo, se sua única objeção é não se objetar, acho que encerramos o assunto por aqui.

-Boa festa amanhã. Que eles sejam um casal feliz. Quando chegarmos à festa vou providenciar a sua substituição.

Por um momento, as mãos de Eriol apertaram o volante, então ele sorriu outra vez e disse que resolveria o assunto. Para aquela noite tudo que Syaoran deveria se obrigar a fazer, era festejar. E ter um pouco mais prudencia que qualquer outra noite desde a época em que estiveram no colegial.

* * *

_-SabotandoOsLi-_

* * *

No dia anterior Sakura visitou todos os lugares que lhe representavam alguma coisa. Os restaurantes onde fechou contas importantes, a primeira e única boate que se permitiu ir na vida, a lanchonete onde teve indigestão, as principais rotas do metrô, os cinemas, teatro, shoppings, seu local de trabalho e até mesmo a banca de revista.

Teria estendido o passeio se tivesse mais tempo, mas sua sentença de morte estava marcada para sete da manhã no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse como havia passado a noite, ela teria que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para tentar ser gentil com essa pessoa. Não conseguira pregar os olhos um só segundo, rodando de um lado para o outro sobre o colchão macio.

Oh! Suas colchas de cama… ela tivera tanto cuidado em comprar cada uma, se deliciando com aquela nova aventura de se enfiar nas lojas de departamento e sentindo a textura por baixo dos seus dedos. Os dedos… sua manicure caprichava sempre em tons clássicos ou que lembrassem uma guerra sangrenta, apenas para completar o visual tirana que ela se empenhava em usar dia após dia.

Mas ela só se deu conta realmente do que estava acontecendo quando pisou em solo estrangeiro, recepcionada por um carro preto clássico e elegante. Uma mulher com trajes tradicionais a recebeu, sorridente e maternal, como toda boa sogra que você pretende repelir não deveria ser.

-Kinomoto Sakura… - ela lhe beijou a face, em um gesto de intimidade.

-Bom dia – foi tudo que respondeu após curvar-se em respeito.

Li Yelan parecia alguém com poderes místicos, que envolviam a todos como a doce fragrância de seu perfume. Ela deveria ser mais velha do que aparentava e isso intimidou Sakura. Mesmo acompanhando fotos e matérias de jornais, revistas e sites da internet, nada a preparara realmente para esse momento.

Foi como se a realidade parecesse se tornar mais real e perigosa. Se só agora tivesse descoberto sobre o casamento. E então tivesse o verdadeiro alcance da extensão do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Claro que sentira uma ou duas coisas enquanto escolhia o vestido de noiva e as flores do buquê. Mas parecia uma realidade distante quando combinava arranjos de mesa com forros, bolo, música e escrevia seu… voto. Felizmente, não teve que se preocupar com o lugar ou controlar toda a organização. A festa seria do seu gosto, mas haveria um toque dos Li, como sabiamente deduzira seu avô.

-Meu filho não pode vir recebê-la, mas garanto que ele está ansioso em conhecê-la pessoalmente – a mulher sorriu de modo cauteloso.

-Se estiver com um terço da minha ansiedade, acredito que deva estar perdendo o controle – devolveu o sorriso com acidez.

-Espirituosa – Yelan passou seu braço pelo de Sakura – Será interessante…

A jovem franziu a testa, mas não comentou nada.

Estava na China e a última coisa que pretendia era contrariar um chinês em seu território. Se o futuro esposo aceitasse sua proposta de acabar com aquele engano, não teria que entrar com armamento pesado para colocar um fim na confusão que ambos estavam prestes a se enfiar.

Entraram no carro luxuoso, com certa relutância da japonesa. Ela queria esperar por sua família e amigos, ainda não tinha entendido o motivo de terem enviado-a primeiro. Aquela desculpa do casamento não poder ser realizado sem noiva, mas acontecer na ausência de algum dos padrinhos podia funcionar pra eles, mas não a convencia. Preferia berrar um 'não' na cara do noivo e do padre à entrar na igreja sem seu pai ou irmão. Bom, Tomoyo estaria lá, nem que fosse a nado ou vídeo-conferência. Ela daria um jeito, sempre dava.

-Com quantos anos está agora, Sakura? – Yelan interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Vinte e quatro.

-Tão jovem…

-É, mas parece que não o bastante para adiar esse matrimônio por mais alguns anos.

Yelan a fitou, incerta do que responder. Tentava ser o mais compreensiva possível com a futura nora. Percebia nela todo o nervosismo de uma noiva comum, mas também podia ver abaixo daquela camada feroz, uma criança perdida, abalada sem saber qual a melhor decisão a tomar.

-Syaoran está com vinte e sete.

Imaginou que contando sobre o filho, isso tranqüilizasse mais Sakura. Ledo engano, ela parecia já saber o que a esperava.

-Eu vi algumas fotos do aniversário dele – retrucou, torcendo o nariz – E busquei informações sobre sua família.

Syaoran era um estúpido menino crescido que só sabia fazer as coisas darem errado na própria vida. Que mãe não ficaria orgulhosa de um filho como ele? Se brincasse, ele poderia entrar para o livro dos recordes como o homem com o mais longo período de adolescência.

-Ele estava digerindo a notícia, admito que não é uma das formas mais inteligentes para lidar com a situação, mas… funcionou! Cá estamos nós.

-É cá estamos nós – Sakura repetiu.

-Mas, e quanto à família? Alguma objeção ou dúvida? Quero esclarecer-lhe tudo que quiser, afinal, você fará partes do Li de hoje às sete horas da noite em diante.

-Hmm… - Sakura franziu a testa – Não sei nada realmente muito sólido.

-Nem precisa saber, Sakura – Yelan sorriu – Terá total privacidade dentro de seu casamento, esse será um refúgio para Syaoran e você, minha querida.

Houve um intervalo na conversa. O quê exatamente ela queria dizer com refúgio? Sakura sabia perfeitamente que estavam enviando-a para um exílio em um mundo que não existia até aquele momento. Um mundo chamado Li Syaoran.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha enquanto ela estudava as ruas chinesas.

-Mas, me diga Sakura. É uma excelente profissional, trabalha em uma editora, certo?

-Sim.

-Parece um trabalho interessante.

-Na grande maior parte do tempo é bastante.

-Mas…

-Mas, como todo outro emprego do mundo, existem os dias altos e baixos.

-Compreendo perfeitamente. Tento administrar a empresa da família desde que meu marido faleceu.

-Uma grande responsabilidade.

-Felizmente Syaoran assumirá o meu lugar definitivamente após o…

Yelan parou de falar, Sakura a olhava de modo inibido, parecendo esforçar-se demais em interpretar um papel que agora não lhe caía bem.

-Ele é um bom filho. Meio aborrecedor quando pensa que está certo, mas quando o conhecer melhor perceberá que tenho razão.

-Claro, por que não? Mas, senhora Li, o natural seria as pessoas se conhecerem, saírem, descobrirem que estão apaixonadas como se um saco de batatas caísse em suas cabeças para depois, muito depois mesmo, pensarem na prematura idéia de casamento.

-Esse é um jeito das coisas acontecerem.

Sakura torceu a boca. Aquele não era _um jeito_ das coisas acontecerem. Era o jeito CERTO de elas acontecerem e em ordem cronológica.

-Tem razão… Não duvido disso, senhora Li. Mas gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

-Claro.

-Poderíamos não tocar no assunto?

A mulher fitou a nora e assentiu. Era um pedido razoável diante da atual desfeita do próprio filho.

Yelan suspirou, esperava que Wei já tivesse tirado Syaoran da cama, seria desastroso se chegassem e o encontrassem esparramado sobre as cobertas, com as cortinas fechadas e o insuportável odor de álcool intoxicando o ar.

Ele chegara por volta das duas da manhã trocando as pernas. Eriol vinha a seu lado, apoiando-o da melhor forma que conseguia. Possuía o usual sorriso como se tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem, o que de fato não estava. Wei ajudou-o a subir com o filho, Yelan não queria que qualquer dos empregados estivesse de cochichos quando a futura nora chegasse, seria desconfortável para a pobre moça e o filho.

As duas observaram quando o carro passou pelos enormes portões ornamentais. A mansão dos Li ficava distante da entrada, uma pequena estrada rodeada por árvores corpulentas dava acesso a área residencial. Mesmo de longe, era possível se ver as telhas e a chaminé.

Sakura prendeu o fôlego, agora acuada, sentindo o coração acelerar. Ela não queria se casar! De verdade, não queria! Mas que outra opção tinha?

Tomoyo chegara a comentar que ela não precisava fazer aquilo. Podia perfeitamente tomar as rédeas da situação e fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: dar um jeito!

Quem apostaria que um dia a pequena, envergonhada, medrosa e avoada Sakurinha poderia chegar ao ponto profissional que chegou em tão pouco tempo? Capaz que nem mesmo Fujitaka visualizasse sua filha caçula indo tão longe. Rodeada de caprichos e mimos do avô, como única neta direta. Até Touya havia relaxado um pouco mais com seus compromissos e ideais. Sendo ele como era, um verdadeiro perseguidor de empregos meia-boca.

Mas o que Sakura não contara a ninguém é que, apesar de toda a briga e carranca, no fundo, existia uma parte sua que desejava fazer isso por sua mãe. Ela e a sra. Li Yelan haviam armado todo aquele reboliço na vida dos filhos, mas apesar de Sakura não saber o motivo por trás disso, ela foi atingida pelo raio da compreensão certa noite. Aceitar o casamento seria como realizar o último desejo de sua mãe.

Nadeshiko não tinha como prever o quê traria felicidade eterna para Sakura, mas buscou acentuar sua ausência com pequenas interferências durante a vida da menina. Como a vez em que Sakura recebeu um vídeo da mãe em seu aniversário de 15 anos. Ou a caneta _Mont Blanc_ com a carta que dava instruções claras que ela deveria usar o objeto para assinar seu diploma universitário e o primeiro contrato de trabalho. De certa forma, a mãe sempre esteve presente em sua vida.

-Chegamos, querida – Yelan a olhou passando confiança.

A porta do carro abriu, permitindo que a luz forte do dia entrasse no carro. A mão direita pairava diante de seu rosto lhe oferecendo apoio, com uma grossa aliança dourada no dedo anelar confirmando suas suspeitas.

Sakura ergueu os olhos.

-_Li Syaoran_… - sussurrou.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu gostaria de dar um aviso e espero que leiam, pq, é de suma importância que saibam o que vou falar. Esse mês vou liberar dois capítulos para vocês. Para quem me perguntou com que freqüência costumo postar, bem… geralmente é um capítulo por mês. Só desta vez que vou fazer essa "gracinha". O capítulo 5 deve vir beirando a próxima semana (então torçam para que eu consiga organizar o capítulo seguinte rápido, ok?). Outro assunto que quero tratar aqui é sobre os capítulos da lua-de-mel. Por motivos além do que posso explanar agora, neles, vocês perceberão uma explícita queda no humor da Sakura e do Syaoran (então, não esperem nada empolgante nos 3 capítulos no Havaí). Preciso esclarecer que isso se deve a minha falta de tempo e paciência? Acho que não, né, meu povo? Anyway, espero que não desistam de ler a fic apesar desse pequeno redemoinho de péssima narrativa. Quando chegarem os capítulos, bom… vocês serão avisados. Tenham paciência. Obrigada. Espero por reviews… elas são o combustível da minha auto-estima.

**N/R:** _Pois é, mais um final de capítulo misterioso. O que será que vai acontecer agora? Gostei muito desse capítulo, tá muito interessante. Mais uma vez a Mimy fez um trabalho impecável. Agora é esperar o próximo capítulo... Tenham uma boa Leitura e, por favor, deixem __**reviews! **_


	6. Anelar Esquerdo

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

**Música:** Oasis - _S__top crying your heart out_

**Comentário:** Quero que leiam minha nota lá embaixo. Nada de instrutivo, mas seria bacana, ok? Obrigada.

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**5**

**Anelar Esquerdo**

"_Hold on!  
Hold on!  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone"_

O sol batia em suas costas, dando o tom sépia para o interior da igreja e uma áura de anjo a noiva. Em suas mãos, sobre o tecido branco, descia um buquê de rosas com cores degradê, que iniciavam no vermelho intenso e terminavam nas brancas.

Sakura optara por um véu mais curto, pouco abaixo das costas, preso no arranjo do cabelo. Toda a extensão do seu vestido modelava o corpo, não necessariamente colado, mas confortavelmente justo. Aparentava uma noiva sóbria, sem grandes romantismos, mas encantadora desde a maquiagem ao sapato.

Com carinho, Fujitaka acolhia a mão da filha, alisando-a enquanto caminhavam pela nave. O tempo em suspenso, apenas uma leve brisa fria vinda do fundo. Se alguém estivesse atento ao que acontecia por trás da noiva, veria que não havia nada lá atrás, apenas resquícios do que aquele dia havia sido. Longo, interminável e aterrorizante, também a coisa mais próxima do último dia de sua vida.

"_May your smile (May your smile)  
Shine on (Shine on)  
Don't be scared (Don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm"_

Ela apertou o maxilar e parou, aguardando pelo noivo. Syaoran cumprimentou o sogro e recebeu Sakura. Trocaram um breve olhar significativo e subiram ao altar. Os dedos dela pressionando o braço dele, tentando conter o tremor e fazer aquele frio estúpido na barriga passar. Com cautela, ele aproximou a mão dela um pouco mais do seu corpo, sentindo o aperto agradável da noiva em seu braço.

Logo houve um enorme sermão sobre amor, companheirismo, amizade e Deus, mas nenhum dos dois prestara atenção. Só percebiam a agitação de seus sentidos. O barulho intenso do coração oscilante entre diferentes razões emocionais. A saliva que toda hora enchia a boca. Tato triplamente intensificado, decodificando cada milímetro do outro que se aproximava, movia, parava e gerava vida. A respiração descompassada e mais apurada. De repente, nada daquilo parecia estar realmente acontecendo.

Quem eles eram? Por que estavam se comportando como se realmente estivessem se _casando_? Ambos tinham plena consciência que destruiriam aquele casamento, assim como tinham plena consciência de que se casariam no dia marcado, mas onde, exatamente, a parte consciente deveria atuar? Antes de Sakura entrar sustentando quase cinco quilos em rosas e talos? Ou depois de Syaoran vê-la parada no outro extremo da igreja? A voz interior que os instruía a _dar o fora dali_ parecia ter se calado, respeitando um momento que não pertencia a mais ninguém além de Sakura e Syaoran, tudo aquilo que se via sobre a pele e além desta, bem fundo, aprisionado em um lugar que eles não haviam começado a explorar.

"_'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

O destino é uma coisa engraçada. Ele se manifesta quando você menos espera e se apodera de todo seu controle. Você se torna parte da ameaça que é a vida e fica subjugado por ela, incapaz de fazer outra coisa a não ser esperar. Alguns esperam por um milagre. Outros esperam por mais espera. Muitos não percebem que estão esperando. Poucos são os que notam que a espera terminou.

Quando revestiram um representante com poder civil e "celestial" capaz de unir, enlaçar para todo o sempre da vida terrena um casal, esqueceram de oferecer-lhe a capacidade da previsão. Nem todo casal apaixonado termina com a morte que os separa. Assim como nem todo "não" casal, como Sakura e Syaoran, estão condenados a uma relação despedaçada.

-Aceito.

"_Get up (Get up)  
Come on (Come on)  
Why you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone"_

-Aceito.

"_'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

Qual a medida do tempo?

Eles foram declarados marido e mulher.

-Pode beijar a noiva.

"_Where all us stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

A aproximação dos corpos foi magnética, com um potencial semelhante à atração que governa os corpos do universo.

Syaoran tomou, outra vez, as mãos de Sakura nas suas. Olhou fixo nos olhos dela, só agora entendendo o porquê do comentário de Meilin.

Os lábios de Sakura se abriram um pouco, receptivos. Era agora, mas nem mesmo sua cabeça estava processando o fato de que deveria resistir. Ela só queria experimentar… pior não poderia ficar, bolas! O dano entre eles já estava feito.

Ele se inclinou, deixando a boca tocar na dela, deixando que se encaixassem devagar, em uma expedição turística da qual não se permitiria voltar tão cedo. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, trazendo Sakura para mais perto, sem se preocupar com o desconforto dela. Ele sentiu quando a então esposa, perdeu um pouco de ar, mas não a libertou ali. Ainda era pouco. Muito pouco mesmo. E Syaoran era um homem de excessos.

Apertou as mãos no tecido do vestido de Sakura e forçou a boca dela a acompanhar seu novo ritmo. Era isso, estava oficialmente gostando de beijar a própria esposa! Não tinha como tornar aquilo menos lesivo…

-Calma, campeão, esse é o primeiro de muitos – ouviu a voz distante de Eriol.

-Hum? – Sakura tirou o rosto do de Syaoran – Hiragizawa?

-Parabéns pelo casamento, Sakura – ele sorriu, com aquele jeito complacente de sempre.

-Mas que mer-d… - Syaoran tossiu, indicando o padre.

Ela não o vira ali. Mas como ela não o vira ali?

As mãos de Syaoran deslizaram pelo corpo de Sakura. Tinha sido isso! Ela se distraíra com o esposo… Afastou-se dele, lembrando cada mínimo detalhe do tormento que tinha sido seu dia.

* * *

-SabotandoOsLi-

* * *

Estendeu a mão para a do noivo, tapando o sol com a direita, permitindo que ele também pudesse ver sua aliança reluzindo os raios do sol.

O contato das palmas foi leve, nenhum dos dois querendo realmente tocar um o outro. Tão logo estava fora, afastou-se dele. Syaoran usava óculos escuros e possuía um sorriso esquisito no canto da boca. Sakura percebeu que ele era um homem prestes a aprontar alguma.

-Como foi de viagem, futura senhora Li?

Ele ajudou a mãe a sair e então se pôs ao lado da noiva, tendo o cuidado de não se aproximar demais. O contento e alívio de Yelan eram óbvios demais para serem ignorados pelo casal.

-Turbulenta – ela disse, de maneira seca.

-Pegou um tempo ruim?

-Nebuloso.

-Estanho – ele olhou para o céu torcendo o nariz – Não acredito que vá chover.

-É que a tempestade ficou para trás. Parece que o solo chinês a espantou completamente, como se ela não tivesse chance alguma de varrer a terra das impurezas.

O sorriso dele se abriu ainda mais diante das claras indiretas, fazendo com que Sakura se sentisse ameaçada. Syaoran não era nem de longe como imaginara que fosse e isso depois de ver inúmeras fotos suas. Não tinha como ser o mesmo cara que parecia bêbado demais para articular palavras em um joguinho de gato e rato. A figura a sua frente era maior, imponente e terrivelmente intimidante. O homem bêbado que recheava milhares de páginas da internet parecia pequeno, infeliz e insignificante. Alguém que seria facilmente eliminado .

Arrumou a bolsa no ombro e seguiu atrás de Yelan, tentando esquecer Syaoran em seu encalço. O ritmo lento a fazia estremecer, na cidade, vivia de forma acelerada, sempre preocupada em não chegar atrasada para algum compromisso. Oh! E vejam só, agora ela tinha a _obrigação_ de se atrasar. Mas por quê? Simples: outra tradição ridícula implantada por noivas lesmas do século das mulas.

Ela apertou a alça da bolsa, estava louca para se enfiar em qualquer dos cômodos e desaparecer o tempo que conseguisse. Precisava de um bom banho, precisava de longas horas de sono, precisava de açúcar e café no sangue, precisava de seus familiares e amigos, precisava de tudo que ficara no seu passado… quem sabe, precisava mesmo era bater com a cabeça e sofrer amnésia. Assim percorreria a nave sem reclamar e talvez até sorrisse, acreditando na grande farsa que tramavam com sua vida. É…, desse jeito o casamento funcionaria bem!

Suspirou e subiu o primeiro lance de escada, passando com um cumprimento recatado de cabeça por um velho senhor chinês com olhos pequenos e enorme bigode.

-Essa é a minha futura esposa, Wei – a voz de Syaoran a fez parar automaticamente.

-Não sabia que pretendia se casar com Wei, Syaoran – a voz de Meilin ecoou pela sala, fazendo propositalmente a interpretação errada do que o primo dissera.

-Quando chegou, Meilin? – Yelan aproximou-se da mulher.

-Há poucos minutos, titia.

A atenção da jovem mulher logo recaiu sobre Sakura, que a cada segundo parecia menos a vontade. Ela então a rodeou e analisou. A noiva ergueu a cabeça e tirou os óculos de sol, estivera mantendo as lentes como barreira para aquela realidade "clara" demais.

-Gosto da cor dos seus olhos – Meilin disse por fim, como se aquilo bastasse para aprovar a futura prima – Mas não é bastante… posso ver sua lingerie?

-Como é? – Sakura apertou os olhos recuperando-se da provocação, Yelan estava pronta para censurá-la – Ah, sim! Não tive tempo de fazer nenhuma festinha de peças íntimas… - devolveu, com o mesmo tom de voz de Meilin.

-Que triste! – Meilin se aproximou de Sakura como se fosse lhe dar um abraço e sussurrou – Já que seremos primas, acho bom você ficar sabendo que eu… - fez uma pausa e olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Syaoran – fui a primeira a beijar seu esposo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Qual a relevância daquele comentário?

Involuntariamente fitou Syaoran com seu um e oitenta e alguma coisa. Ele já havia tirado os ósculos e revelava olheiras profundas. Cravou sua atenção na expressão dele, sua respiração logo ficando acelerada. Agora possuía certeza absoluta que deveria esperar por alguma armação. Todos os músculos tencionados de seu rosto e pescoço revelavam que ele estava se controlando, mas o risinho presunçoso era o que atestava o que estava por vir.

-Surpresa seria – Sakura sussurrou de volta – se um homem com a reputação do seu primo, deixasse uma mulher tão bonita quanto você escapar.

-Huumm… - ela deu um gemido de puro prazer – O ponto em que queria chegar é que… bem, posso te dar umas dicas.

Meilin então segurou os ombros de Sakura e gargalhou, no tom mais alto e esganiçado que uma pessoa conseguiria reproduzir.

-Ela vai infernizar sua vida, priminho – lançou para Syaoran – Ela vai acabar com você.

-Meilin, querida, tente se controlar.

-Titia, estou controlada… estou muito controlada – piscou – Acho que deveria dar uma passadinha no quarto da futura senhora Li Syaoran mais tarde, ela vai precisar da minha ajuda e de algumas amiguinhas – então abriu os braços como se pretendesse alcançar os extremos do mundo – _LA FIESTA_!

Saltou o degrau seguinte da escada, jogando os cabelos para cima e fazendo o que se poderia chamar de uma _saída triunfal._

Syaoran apenas observou a prima, para em seguida encarar as costas de Sakura. Ele não se manteve alheio a conversa, mas seu foco principal eram as reações da noiva. Os pequenos traços esboçados, tentando não transparecer grandes emoções. Quando Meilin lhe sussurrou, muito sutilmente Sakura arregalou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios. Agora, por exemplo, seus ombros estavam levemente levantados… talvez ela não quisesse que Meilin a perturbasse.

Voltaram para o caminho que faziam, Syaoran pôs a mão no ombro de Wei ao passar pelo velho e lançou-lhe um sorriso revigorante. Afinal, tinha motivos suficientes para comemorar. Apesar da primeira impressão que Sakura lhe causara, do tipo de mulher venenosa, que não está para brincadeira, ela acabara de entregar o jogo em sua mão. Revelara em um deslize todas as suas cartas. Simples assim, quase tão mediocremente quanto um jogador que desiste do jogo.

Ao se mostrar com a língua afiada, ela exibiu suas barreiras. A defesa de Sakura era o ataque. Então, quando Meilin apareceu, , a armadura de aço revelou-se de latão. Ela não estava acostumada que a contrapusessem.

-Espero que se sinta confortável, querida – Yelan lhe falava docemente – Qualquer coisa que precisar, basta pedir. Às vezes os empregados demoram um pouco, mas se pegar o telefone e ligar para o zero, eles a atenderão imediatamente.

Sakura franziu a testa, aquela coisa de pedir pelo telefone não era hotel? A verdade é que já havia desacostumado com toda essa regalia. Assentiu para Yelan e esperou que ela lhe abrisse a porta. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo quarto, sem se impressionar. Entrou no cômodo e sentiu os joelhos tremerem ao ver a cama, parecia que só agora seu corpo se dera conta do quão cansada estava.

-Vamos deixá-la, está bem? – Yelan falou as palavras magias – Sinta-se a vontade, você agora é praticamente da família…

Da família… da família… da família…

Sabe quando uma determinada fala de personagem fica ecoando na cabeça de outro nos filmes ou desenhos animados? Fora exatamente assim para Sakura após a pequena deixa de Yelan. Ela nem ao menos viu quando a matriarca saiu, deixando-a sozinha…

"Sozinha" COM Syaoran?

-E você? – Sakura falou com o noivo, que vagarosamente observava além da porta de vidro da sacada do quarto.

-Nada… - respondeu, displicente.

-Quer alguma coisa?

Frase errada! Ela se deu conta disso no momento que outro sorriso estranho brotou no canto da boca de Syaoran. Teria que tomar cuidado com aquele cara, deveriam ter-lhe posto o nome malícia!

-Sabe, noivinha… - ele disse, falsamente gentil – Você não parece muito feliz.

-Ledo engano, meu caro – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Só cansei de ficar mostrando os dentes.

-Sério? É que… eu só vejo suas garras – ele se aproximou dela, tomando suas mãos em um movimento rápido – Delicadas e afiadas! Parece um filhote de Felino desajeitado em uma caçada.

-E você tem a mesma atitude de uma raposa velha rondando um ninho! – ela puxou as mãos, sentindo um leve formigar na palma.

Devia comer mais bananas, a última coisa que precisava era de cãibras quando estivesse pronta.

Ele sorriu e não disse nada, esperou que ela sentasse na cama e o ignorasse. Pelo modo como deixou o corpo pouco a pouco se render ao conforto da cama, Syaoran percebeu que Sakura estava no seu limite. Esgotada da viagem e, se bem sabia sobre todo esse rolo de preparativos para matrimônios, das organizações também.

Prestou atenção em uma roupa longa coberta no canto, aproximou-se instintivamente dela. Alguma coisa dizia que ele não podia pôr as mãos ali, mas nem ligava.

-Ei! – Sakura berrou – Que pensa que está fazendo?

-Por quê? – Syaoran já alcançara o zíper.

-Esse é o meu vestido! – ela levantou em um pulo e alcançou as mãos dele na velocidade de um raio – Você não pode vê-lo.

-Que eu saiba, esse tipo de superstição são para noivas vestidas.

-Ah, cala a boca e se manda daqui – ela se opôs a ele, protegendo o vestido.

"_Que cara egoísta! Aquela era a única coisa que realmente gostava de todo aquele pesadelo e ele queria tirar-lhe isso? Sem chance!_", se fosse preciso, ela se engalfinharia com ele até que um estivesse desacordado.

Syaoran notou uma coisa diferente no modo como ela o fitava, algo que beirava obcecado doentio. "_Mulheres, quem as entende?_". O duro é que ele acabara de entender.

-Você se importa… - ele usou seu melhor tom de deboche.

-É, parece que me importo sim! – devolveu, entre dentes.

-Então não vai ser fácil negociar com você, noivinha… e logo pensei, quando vi sua linda carinha fumando escondida naquele evento…

-Isso foi uma única vez!

Outra pausa, Syaoran estava realmente no controle.

-Não precisa se justificar para mim. Acredito que não vamos ficar casados tempo o suficiente para que um se importe com o que o outro pensa, não é mesmo? A não ser, é claro, que você…

-O quê está tentando dizer?

Sakura relaxou um pouco mais. Ela estava certa, ele tinha algo tramado desde o momento em que a recebera no carro. Deixou um sorriso esnobe brotar em seu rosto e alcançar o canto de seus olhos.

-Estou tentando dizer que quero sabotar nosso casamento.

-Agora? – ela o olhou, desentendida quanto ao tempo e receosa ao destino do seu querido vestido.

-Não agora, noivinha… - o sorriso de Syaoran ia crescendo – Temos que ser os protagonistas desse show, mas depois, quando esquecerem disso, entende?

-E como pretende fazer isso funcionar?

-Não sou eu que farei, as pessoas não esperam que um Li pule fora de uma grande tramóia, seria algo semelhante à desonra em alto nível.

-Quer que eu faça?

-Essa é basicamente a idéia original.

-Rá! – Sakura rolou os olhos – E o que o faz pensar que vai sair dando uma de vítima as minhas custas?

-Vamos lá, noivinha. Tenho meus contatos, sei muito bem da sua reputação.

-Está dizendo que as pessoas esperam que eu ferre com tudo?

-Não, estou dizendo que não surpreenderia ninguém se fosse _você_ a terminar com esse casamento.

-E aí então você volta para seu _status quo de antes_ e tudo se encaixa, de volta aos eixos, como se isso fosse apenas um pequeno lapso temporal ao qual ambos faremos questão de deletar de nossas vidas?

-Compreendeu bem a essência do plano.

-Só tem um problema, _noivinho_… - ela se deixou aproximar alguns passos do homem – Não estou interessada em fazer de acordo com seu bem estar. Sabe, deve ser ótimo ter passado a vida deixando que os outros se encarregassem de fazer suas vontades e só levando a melhor – Sakura virou-se para a ele a tempo de vê-lo dando de ombros – Mas não vai fazer comigo como faz com os que estão a sua volta! Eu preciso tanto de você quanto você precisa de mim.

-Ah! Brilhante. Então me diga qual o seu plano, _oh!-sou-adulta-demais-para-cooperar-com-sua-ideia-de-meia-tigela-"noivinho"_? – ele a imitou sem vulgarizar o gesto.

-Primeiro, vomitar – colocou as mãos na garganta – Depois descansar e então… enfim, fazê-lo ler exatamente os termos do nosso matrimônio.

-Já li.

-Então deve lembrar que se pularmos fora antes de completarmos um semestre completo de convivência, nenhum de nós tem direito a coisa nenhuma nesse acordo. Traduzindo: você perde sua fortuna!

-E você também…

-Sou auto-suficiente.

-Mesmo assim, Sakura…

Ela apertou os dentes ao ouvir seu nome. Sua garganta então estava seca e a mão que Syaoran tocara estava novamente formigando. Ela cravou a unha na palma, dolorosamente satisfeita por sentir dor no lugar afetado.

-Quer saber? – ela o interrompeu, sem ouvir uma palavra do que o noivo dissera há pouco – Cansei dessa conversa que não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

-Vamos deixar por isso mesmo?

-Como deixar por isso mesmo? Eu vou acabar com você, que isso fique bem claro. Durante um tempo estava quase, preste atenção porque era um quase bem grande, quase, quase, quase, quase, quase… mas quase mesmo!, aceitando ficar por esses seis meses. Mudei de idéia no instante seguinte que me permiti pensar nesse quase. Mas não vou fazer do seu jeito.

-Tudo bem. Aproveite o dia mais importante da sua vida como se fosse o último – Syaoran disse, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios – Por que é isso que ele será. Você não terá doces sonhos, princesa. Tornarei seus dias o mais deplorável possível.

Syaoran lançou um olhar para o vestido outra vez.

-Não se atreva! – Sakura levantou o indicador, preparando-se para a briga.

Ele sorriu e bateu a porta as suas costas.

-Deus! Eu deveria fazer uma lobotomia, acho que nem a amnésia adiantaria depois dessa.

Ela deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi exaustivo escrever esse capítulo. Comecei pelas primeiras duas páginas do dia da Sak e do Syao, depois escrevi o casamento. Então voltei para o dia deles, a cena do encontro. E então eu me dei conta que não tinha como encaixar um no outro sem fazer um capítulo gigante. Daí tive a brilhante idéia de fazer uns ajustes e… tchantchantchanram… deu no que deu. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora preciso de um mês de férias! rsrsrsrsrsrs **Brincadeirinha. Ou nem tanto… depende de vocês e suas reviews. Vamos aumentar esses números de modo considerável, ok?** Eu sou sim muito interesseira! Obrigada por lerem!

N/R Pois é foi-se mais um capítulo o que estão achando hum? Divertido não?

Bom... Como a nossa querida autora disse vamos tirar um tempo de férias mas creio que não vamos demorar muito portanto tenham uma boa leitura e por favor deixem _**reviews **_


	7. 5 seg de honestidade nunca matou ninguém

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**6**

**Cinco segundos de honestidade nunca matou ninguém**

Existe um tipo de estado espiritual que faz todo seu corpo ficar pesado e sua mente carregada por momentos que passam em _câmera lenta _. Para alguns, isso funciona bem ao entrar no automático. Você sorri para fotos, abraça pessoas, conversa como se as conhecesse e aparenta ser a criatura mais radiante do ambiente, se assim o pretender. Seu organismo vai processando isso como se fosse uma comida sem sabor, onde sua única função é mastigar.

-Vocês vão ter filhos tão lindos! – uma jovem mulher encarou o marido de Sakura.

Marido de Sakura!

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante. Isso estava acontecendo. Ela sentia tudo. O salto começando a fazê-la cansar de tanto rodar por aquele salão gigantesco. Pra quê um lugar daquele tamanho?

A mulher que antes conversava com o Li recém-casado veio para a mulher de vestido branco e a sacudiu. Com certeza ela não era a única que não podia acreditar que estava naquele casamento.

Seu casamento.

A cabeça de Sakura girou, não podia mais se permitir pensar demais. Alisou o vestido e seguiu para a próxima mesa. No início, ela e Syaoran até tentaram segurar um na mão do outro, mas aí já era forçar demais. Todos viram seus votos. Todos viram quando colocaram a aliança um no outro. Todos viram quando mentiram que aceitavam um ao outro. Eles não aceitavam! Apenas fingiam isso. E todos acreditavam na mentira.

Syaoran aceitava sacrificar alguns meses de sua nada pacata vida para depois reavê-la, porque se assim não fizesse, teria de abrir mão dela. Isso nem se quer fazia muito sentido para Sakura.

Ela aceitava se sacrificar por uma situação que não lhe fazia diferença. Estar casada com Syaoran não diminuiria as perspectivas de estar vivendo sozinha até então. Seria como se continuasse solteira, só que agora, ela não podia de forma alguma, fazer qualquer esforço para mudar essa situação. No campo profissional era muito pouco provável que Syaoran a afetasse em alguma coisa. Seria apenas mais uma despesa dentro de casa. Uma conta a mais para pagar. A prova que precisava para confirmar suas suspeitas de que ser sozinha era mais econômico e eficaz. Se tudo corresse como o esperado, Syaoran lhe ensinaria que aquela estranha e totalmente nova sensação de achar crianças fofas eram apenas um precedente para a maior dor de cabeça de sua vida.

Ela não estava nem próxima da idade de se sentir maternal.

Revirou os olhos e encontrou a mesa para a qual seguiam. Finalmente um rosto conhecido. Se antecipou, deixando a encargo do noivo os diálogos sem pé nem cabeça de constituírem uma família assim ou assado.

-Papai… - ela sorriu, abrindo os braços para o homem já de idade.

-Minha flor – ele veio para ela com o sorriso que Sakura reconhecia ser de pura comoção – A cerimônia foi tão…

-Longa! É… eu sei – Sakura o apertou como fazia quando era pequena.

Ela sentia falta dele.

-Você está maravilhosa.

-Obrigada.

-O que está achando? – ele meneou discretamente a cabeça na direção de Syaoran.

-Ah, ele quer sabotar nosso casamento – foi sincera – E concordo com ele nisso, mas sou contra os métodos, sabe?

Fujitaka olhou para a filha e ponderou por um segundo, para então cair na gargalhada. Sakura fez uma caretinha, era de se esperar que o pai não acreditasse nela.

-Já conversou com ele sobre voltarem para o Japão?

Voltar para o Japão? Mas é claro que ela voltaria para o Japão. Em momento algum isso tinha sido posto em discussão. Sakura até mesmo havia se adaptado a idéia de ter Syaoran no Japão com ela. Se encarregaria de deixar comida na geladeira e as contas pagas. Não se importaria dele usar o quarto de visitas pelos próximos seis meses.

Mas… ficar na China? De maneira alguma! Sua vida estava lá e ela tinha muita certeza que estava sacrificando bem mais que ele.

-Kinomoto Fujitaka? – Syaoran se aproximou com um sorriso largo.

Sakura reparou como ele quase parecia feliz de conhecer seu pai.

-Ouvi bastante sobre o senhor esses últimos meses. Minha mãe o admira bastante – ele olhou na direção da mulher que conversava com algumas pessoas em outra mesa.

-Ela e minha esposa se davam bem.

-Acho que pude perceber isso… - Syaoran arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para Sakura.

-Estávamos conversando sobre como a cerimônia foi…

-Longa! – Sakura interrompeu o pai.

-Elas são assim – Syaoran finalizou.

-Acho que estou segurando vocês por tempo demais – Fujitaka sorriu – É um prazer falar com você, Syaoran. Bem vindo a família!

-Obrigado, senhor Kinomoto – ele disse polido.

-Onde estão Touya e Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo disse que ia retocar a maquiagem e Touya perseguiu o garçom – havia humor na voz do patriarca – Deve esbarrar com ele por aí.

-Ah, certo. Até mais, papai – ele o beijou e se afastou junto com Syaoran.

Ele a observou se distanciar do pai. Sentiu que ela estava com a guarda baixa, por isso havia abaixado a sua. Eles precisavam daquele minuto de trégua. Não eram inimigos um do outro, apenas da situação a qual foram jogados.

-Eu preciso de uma bebida também… - ele sussurrou para ela.

-… - Sakura demorou um tempo para responder – Pode fazer o que quiser. A festa é sua.

Ele sorriu.

-Seria mais fácil encontrar com seu irmão se perseguíssemos um desses caras com bandeja – ele sugeriu.

Sakura franziu a testa. Era impressão sua ou Syaoran estava tentando ser legal?

-Acho que tem razão… - ela deixou um sorriso brotar no canto de seus lábios – As pessoas entenderiam que precisa de uma bebida depois dessa volta toda que demos.

-Você me acompanha?

-É só o que tenho feito…

Ele se virou para ela e devolveu o sorriso. Sakura, sem se preocupar com o que poderia significar, enlaçou seu braço no de Syaoran e esperou que ele começasse a guiá-la. Talvez desse para suportar bem aqueles meses se fossem gentis um com o outro.

O que será que o havia feito mudar de idéia?

Talvez o beijo…

Aquele beijo! Que coisa mais inesperada foi aquele beijo?

Estranho… muito estranho. Mas, todo beijo tem sua mágica. Talvez a magia do beijo que eles trocaram na igreja tenha se revestido em uma coisa boa. Eles podiam tentar ser civilizados. Talvez se conversasse com Syaoran quando tivessem mais tempo, ele concordasse com ela sobre o Japão.

Seguiram entre algumas mesas e acenaram para algumas pessoas. Eles tinham um objetivo.

Sakura pode ver Touya, ele estava de costas e entornava uma taça. Parecia bastante sorridente e comunicativo. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Foi então que ela avistou. Aquilo seria uma convenção de padrinhos? Apertou os olhos…

-_Oh, não_… - sussurrou.

É fácil passar uma festa fugindo de alguém. Principalmente quando se é do sexo oposto e se tem olhos de águia. Mas fugir de alguém como Eriol, sendo você a fugitiva mais procurada por todos os presentes no salão, pode ser comparado a andar com um letreiro luminoso rosa-pink sobre sua cabeça.

Com choque, Sakura assistiu Eriol se aproximar. Voltou-se, em reflexo, para Syaoran. Qual seria o vínculo deles? Eriol tinha sido o padrinho de seu marido, mas isso os classificava como melhores amigos? Alguém como Syaoran tinha capacidade de manter um vínculo duradouro com outro ser humano? Caramba, só de pensar em Eriol, Syaoran perdera toda sua credibilidade.

Ela analisou o jeito do esposo.

Ele estava sendo legal.

-Kinomoto Sakura – a voz do homem a fez arrepiar.

Definitivamente a última pessoa na terra que esperava encontrar em seu próprio casamento. E com a mais profunda certeza, a única com a qual não queria falar se o encontrasse. Mas lá estava Eriol. Diante dela. Falando com ela!

Olhou por sobre o ombro dele, Touya também acabara de os avistar. Ele viria. Ele tinha que vir.

-Ou devo dizer, senhora Li Sakura?

-Olá, Eriol. Espero que esteja tendo uma ótima noite – ela o abraçou tentando parecer cordial e acabar de vez com aquilo

Pretendia evitar diálogos.

-Há quanto tempo, não?

Syaoran franziu a testa.

-Muito, verdade. Pena não poder ficar de conversa com você. São tantas pessoas com quem falar e outras tantas pra tirar fotos. Você sabe…

-Sei?

-… - ela engasgou – Deveria saber. Já esteve em outros casamentos, presumo?

-Mas nunca em uma posição na qual me comprometesse em falar com tantas pessoas e tirar fotos com outras tantas.

-Ahnn… - Sakura emudeceu.

Era isso. Não tinha escapatória. Um show em praça pública estava para ser realizado. Qual seria o nível de álcool correndo no organismo de Eriol?

Sakura olhou para Syaoran. Onde estava Syaoran?

Girou o corpo.

Mas que mulherzinha mais infeliz era aquela que o tirara do seu lado? Fuzilou com os olhos a velha senhora que o agarrava como se ele pudesse evaporar se o soltasse. Tinha hora mais inconveniente? Claro que não.

-Eu estive te procurando.

-Não sou uma pessoa de localização tão difícil assim, não é mesmo?

-Sabe que não estou falando de agora.

-Oun! Suas ligações? Pensei em retornar, mas minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo.

-Que bom que é só isso, houve uma hora em que cheguei a imaginar que estava me ignorando.

-Por favor, tolinho… - ela sorriu de maneira nervosa.

-Isso significa que nós…?

-Estou casada, Eriol – ela ergueu a mão com a aliança.

-Não é para sempre.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Era uma situação desconfortável. Se Sakura pisasse na bola, seu tombo seria grande demais. Eriol era alguém notável e muito discreto, quando queria ser assim. Mas ele era feito de pura depravação e luxúria. Para completar, Eriol sabia demais.

Por que cargas d'água Sakura havia topado aquela idéia idiota? Ela não conseguia entender. Mas o fato é que estava sendo difícil demais se retratar. Provavelmente foi a falta de aventura, os livros que não representavam grandes desafios, a ausência do tesão da coisa toda que era viver. Não é uma sensação tão rara. É tipo a carência, só que um pouco mais física e destrutiva.

Foi por isso que ela disse 'sim' ao _ménage à tróis_.

Precisava tomar cuidado com esse negócio de dizer 'sim'. Andava aceitando muita coisa ultimamente.

Não foi há tanto tempo. Ela tinha saído com uns velhos amigos da faculdade. Gente bem chata e metida a inteligente. A falta de opção a forçara a ir com eles para uma boate. Sakura detestava boates, gente descontrolada, o povo dançando naquele esfrega-esfrega repugnante.

Lá estava ela, se sentindo velha demais para o lugar, repelindo as bebidas que lhe eram oferecidas, fingindo estar super tolerante ao alto teor de álcool na cabeça dos seus companheiros de farra. "Quem são essas pessoas?", ela chegou a se perguntar certa altura da noite.

Foi então que, milagrosamente, como se um caminho ao paraíso tivesse se aberto exclusivamente pra ela, um cara boa pinta e de sorriso acolhedor, surgiu. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e bebeu. Parecia não ficar bem no cenário, mas isso não o chateava tanto quanto à Sakura.

Eles começaram a conversar, continuaram a beber e então, após o cara se apresentar como _Eriol-algumacoisa-wa_, ele finalmente se manifestou. Queria esquentar as coisas, fazer umas loucuras. Eriol até revelou que invejava um amigo próximo por viver a vida dos sonhos.

Sakura engasgou lembrando disso.

-Seu amigo… - ela apertou os olhos.

-Desculpa, eu não ouvi.

-Ei! – Syaoran interrompeu, seu _timing_ estava funcionando – Espero não estar interrompendo nada de muito importante.

-A festa é sua.

Era a segunda vez que lhe diziam aquilo.

-E a esposa vem de brinde – ergueu sua taça como se fosse fazer o tal brinde, então virou todo o liquido de uma vez, surgindo uma careta no fim – Sobre o que estavam conversando? Já se conhecem?

-Não! – Sakura se precipitou.

-Sim! – Eriol disse junto dela.

-Ok! Isso parece complicado – Syaoran sorriu de lado – Mas depois falamos sobre o assunto. Agora temos que ir. Se tiver que falar com alguém, esposinha, essa é sua chance.

Para surpresa geral, ou não, Touya apareceu.

-Pareceu uma eternidade desde que te vi – ele abraçou a irmã.

Sakura percebeu que Touya já estava "alto".

-Do que está falando? Foi meu padrinho.

-Eu sei, mas já sinto sua falta – ele a puxou para um abraço – Minha proposta ainda está de pé?

-Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra fugir? – ela lhe mostrou a mão.

-Minha cara, nunca é tarde enquanto se está vivo.

-Desde quando se tornou tão filósofo?

-Eu fui abduzido para um mundo estranho, o que mais posso dizer?

Syaoran pigarreou.

-Não está falando da minha terra, está?

-Ah, é… você é chinês – ele apertou os olhos – Então, se você é chinês e matematicamente falando, porque eu sou bom em matemática… - Touya juntou as mãos no rosto – Você é o panaca com quem minha irmãzinha teve que se casar!

Ele parecia contente com sua conclusão.

-Devo ser… – ele esticou o braço – Nos vimos durante a cerimônia, suponho…

-Finalmente alguém com senso de humor normal nessa festa!

Um silêncio desconfortável se apossou do grupo logo depois do aperto de mão entre os dois homens.

-Ok, eu não imaginei que em algum momento teria que fazer isso, mas… acho melhor sairmos – Sakura pegou no terno de Syaoran – _Por favor_…

-Eu passo – Touya respondeu no lugar do marido de Sakura – Infelizmente tenho que voltar pra minha mesa e esperar alguma coisa de _espetacular _acontecer, maninha. Sabe como é… nunca se tem uma festa de verdade até que um idiota caia bêbado.

-Vai entrar na disputa? – Syaoran se interessou em saber.

-Não, pretendo observar o pobre infeliz definhar no chão – ele arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente – Só me daria mais prazer se pudesse ver a cara do sujeito no dia seguinte. Ouvi dizer que o fundo do poço é apenas o começo.

Syaoran forçou um sorriso. Ele tinha pego a indireta. Um irmão super-protetor. Previsível. Mas Sakura não parecia estar tão satisfeita assim. Ele notou a preocupação nela. Assim como também notara o desconforto com os olhares de Eriol. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Ele iria descobrir para caso algum dia precisar de informação. Syaoran não se enganava pelo hoje, conhecia muito bem do futuro para saber que cedo ou tarde se surpreenderia.

-Nos vemos por aí – Eriol se aproximou de Sakura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Espero que tenha uma grande noite, Syaoran – ele piscou.

-Sabe, chinês, posso te dar o benefício da dúvida? – ele olhou para Sakura como se pedisse desculpas – Meu julgamento está prejudicado…

Ele se afastou.

-E agora? – eles se voltaram para as mesas atrás.

-Eu não quero voltar pra lá – Sakura apontou.

-Nem eu…

Ficaram parados, observando as pessoas com seus rostos em expectativa.

-Syaoran…

-Que foi?

-Não vamos ficar aqui.

-É, eu sei.

-Não, quero dizer… não vamos ficar na China.

Ele a encarou, como se não entendesse.

-Vamos para o Japão. Eu tenho uma vida lá.

-Está insinuando que não tenho uma vida aqui?

-Não, de maneira alguma. Você tem uma vida aqui, mas, convenhamos, tudo que você faz aqui, é perfeitamente fácil de fazer em qualquer lugar do mundo.

-Você acha?

-Não estou te criticando. Mas você não tem emprego e, basicamente, vive na casa dos seus pais. É mais fácil pra você se mudar do que…

-É isso que pensa?

-Não é assim?

Ele apertou os olhos. O futuro às vezes chegava rápido demais.

-Acho que a gente deve ir.

-Ir? Pra onde?

-Dar o fora daqui.

Sakura quase pareceu feliz.

-Preciso trocar de roupa antes de embarcarmos.

-Ah, não _meu amor_, não é pra lá que vamos – Syaoran sussurrou.

-Eu estou exausta, Li. Não dou conta de fazer mais nada por hoje. Será que pode pular a parte do mistério e falar para onde é?

-Noite de núpcias.

-Como? – ela engasgou outra vez.

-Você me ouviu. Vamos consumar esse casamento. Você agora é minha mulher…

Sua mulher… era engraçado.

-Vamos transar aqui ou você prefere esperar a grande surpresa da noite? Por que, sinceramente, acho que festas de casamento são apenas para os convidados. E acho que não vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa especial tendo-se em conta que um motel é só um motel. A menos que saiba de alguma coisa mais…

-Você me dá nojo – Sakura tentou se afastar.

-Não vá vomitar pelos próximos seis meses, ok? Temos de tentar uma convivência saudável até nos separarmos. E espero que pra você, engravidar esteja fora de cogitação.

-Qual o seu problema?

-Nenhum… - ele deu de ombros – Agora vem!

Syaoran segurou Sakura pelo pulso e a arrastou para fora do salão, não se preocupando em ser grosseiro com aquele bando de gente que troca meia dúzia de palavras uma ou duas vezes na vida.

* * *

**_SabotandoOsLi_**

_

* * *

_

-Sabe pra onde ir – Syaoran sorriu para o motorista, bateu na bunda da esposa e apertou sua cintura – Não vai esquecer essa noite, _esposinha_…

-Não vou a lugar algum com você, Li Syaoran! – ela respondeu enérgica, empurrando o marido.

-Quando aqueles portões se abrirem, um mar de fotógrafos vai explodir. A menos que entre nesse carro exatamente agora, vai ter que se virar com as desculpas que dará a mídia – ele sorriu – Eu sei encenar muitíssimo bem, mas e você?

-Eu posso ficar na festa.

-Você não suportaria as perguntas – ele entrou no carro – Estou indo embora. Pode me acompanhar ou ficar aí, agüentando toda essa gente, so-zi-nha!.

Ele não deixara realmente muitas opções, deixara?

Seu pai estava feliz. Ela lembrou do rosto do pai.

Touya podia acabar com ele se estivesse sóbrio. Mas Touya estava bêbado demais.

E também tinha Eriol…

Ela nem chegara a se encontrar com Tomoyo.

-Vai ficar, então? – Syaoran bateu a porta – Boa sorte! Espero que tenha jogo de cintura.

-Espera! – Sakura abriu a porta – Eu vou sair com você, mas me deixará na sua casa e fim.

-Isso não vai acontecer… - ele sorriu para ela e puxou seu braço.

Sakura caiu deitada no banco. Syaoran bateu a porta do carro outra vez e falou com o motorista. Depois disso, ele apenas a olhou. Seu olhar tinha um brilho estranho, perigoso, ameaçador.

-Espero que tenha dito tudo o que queria, esposinha. Por que agora, é minha vez.

-_Você _tem algo a dizer? – ela se arrumou no banco – Não bastou aquela conversa que tivemos?

-Shhiu… - ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela – Eu bem que tentei ser um cara legal por essa noite.

Sakura rolou os olhos.

-Podia ter se esforçado mais.

-Eu podia ter feito muitas coisas. Agradáveis ou não.

Ela se silenciou. Syaoran agora era o alfa.

-Nunca duvidei disso.

-Qual é… cinco segundos de honestidade nunca matou ninguém.

-Está bem, se quer conversar… me diga sobre o quê quer conversar! Mas antes… - ela se aproximou dele – Preciso jogar o buquê!

Syaoran encarou Sakura como se nunca a tivesse visto. Ela se aproximou do motorista e pediu que passassem em uma floricultura. Na altura do campeonato, se a mulherada solteira soubesse que a noiva já havia partido, estaria tendo um ataque na disputa de quem pegaria primeiro o buquê.

-Sabe onde posso encontrar um bando de mulheres encalhadas? – ela o olhou cheia de animosidades.

-Sei de todos os lugares.

-É pra lá que vamos em seguida – disse ao motorista.

Cada um sentou em um canto da limusine. Não tardou para pararem na frente da única floricultura aberta aquela altura da noite. Sakura desceu sendo seguida por Syaoran. Ela ia pegando flores aleatórias. As mais caras e perfumadas. Com cores vivas e que podiam significar alguma coisa para quem as receberia. Seu vestido ia molhando graças ao piso encharcada da loja. Estava úmido demais.

Seguiu para a estufa e procurou por mais alguma coisa.

Finalmente o buquê estava pronto.

Syaoran olhou para ela.

-Não espere que eu tire uma carteira de dentro desse vestido – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ele pagou e voltaram para o carro.

-Quando terminarmos, serei toda ouvidos. Espero que saiba usar seu tempo.

Seguiram em direção a um lugar há muito conhecido por Syaoran. Era uma das boates que ele costumava freqüentar. Como imaginava, estava apinhada de gente, mas ele sentiu uma pontada estranha no estômago. O lugar continuava entupido, mesmo ele não estando no meio daquelas pessoas. Ele sempre imaginou que era daquele jeito por sua causa. Ele tornara o lugar badalado.

-Algum problema, senhor? – o motorista perguntou.

-Não…

Ele acompanhou Sakura.

-Seu vestido não está chamando atenção demais?

Sakura olhou para o rosto das pessoas em volta. Depois olhou para o próprio vestido.

-Abra! – virou de costas para o Syaoran, afastando o cabelo para o lado.

-Quer tirar agora?

-Sim.

Ele a olhou desconfiado.

-Estou de anágua – ela respondeu a pergunta que ele não fizera – E mesmo se ficasse pelada, pareceria o natural para essas pessoas.

Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para seu entorno. Syaoran a obedeceu e ajudou a tirar o vestido. Tinha um quê de erótico nisso, mas ele não fizera comentário algum, apenas a observou com um sorriso travesso.

Sakura e o esposo receberam passe livre para entrar no local. Todos pareciam surpresos em tê-los ali, certamente boa parte encontrava-se acompanhando os fatos pelos jornais e revistas. Agora, lá estavam eles, no habitat natural de Syaoran, parecendo prestes a cometer alguma loucura.

-Senhoras! – Sakura gritou quando conseguiu alcançar o DJ – Ouçam bem, senhoras! – ela berrou enquanto o rapazinho ia abaixando o volume – Essa é uma noite muito especial – sorriu, mais uma mentira – e espero que estejam curtindo! Agora, eu tenho uma surpresinha para todas as solteiras! – ela olhou na direção de Syaoran – Meu brilhante esposo teve a magnífica idéia de virmos até aqui para que eu pudesse jogar meu buquê! Espero que não se importem de trazermos essa parte da festa pra cá.

As mulheres vibraram.

-Não vou enrolar mais – ela sorriu – Preparem-se…

Afastou-se do microfone e o DJ se encarregou da contagem regressiva. O som de uma enorme explosão fez-se ouvir quando a contagem chegou ao final. O buquê vôo e se perdeu no mar de gente. Um tumulto breve aconteceu no meio da boate, então alguém ergueu algumas flores e outras tantas foram surgindo, dispersar. O buquê havia se partido.

Syaoran caminhou para Sakura e a ajudou a descer de lá.

-Vamos conversar – ela moveu a boca, mas o som daquelas palavras não chegaram até ele.

Ainda havia alguma coisa ali. Uma faísca. Os olhos de Syaoran continuavam vibrando. Continuavam ameaçadores. Mas também havia o desejo desperto. Por duas vezes eles se afundariam envolvidos pela química do lugar.

O vestido de noiva, símbolo do laço puro e do beijo significativo que eles haviam trocado, tinha sido abandonado no banco de trás do carro que os esperava do lado de fora.

Syaoran puxou a esposa para perto de si, envolveu sua cintura com os braços e a ergueu do chão. Ele fizera algo parecido enquanto dançavam no casamento, mas seu motivo agora era diferente. Abaixou a cabeça em direção a dela e a beijou leve.

-_Cinco segundos de honestidade vão me fazer cometer uma loucura_ – ele falou o mais alto que pode no ouvido dela – _Essa noite, eu realmente quero você!_

Ela engoliu em seco. Juntou as mãos no rosto de Syaoran e afastou-o dela. Sakura pensou por um segundo, apertou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-_Você mesmo disse… Cinco segundos de honestidade nunca matou ninguém!_ – prendeu os dedos nos braços dele e fez o mesmo que ele fizera, puxou-o para si.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sofri para escrever esse capítulo. Mais do que deveria sofrer. Sofri tanto, que escrevi ele três vezes em três ângulos diferentes. Mereço ser recompensada por isso, não? A menos, claro, que não tenham gostado. Daí eu me dou um chute mental e vou tentar não dar a mínima, pq eu realmente sofri. Foram longos períodos de abstinência para que algo assim saísse. De agora pra frente, não sei como será. Tenho alguns captos escritos e uns plots, mas vamos ver. Estou trabalhando em algumas coisas em paralelo que consomem muito da minha criatividade e tempo. Só Deus sabe como ainda resta neurônios dentro da minha cabeça. Próximo capítulo? Só mês que vem! Não me apressem. Eu passei por maus bocados esses dois últimos meses.

**N/R**: Bom... Sei que muitos de vocês eperam que um revisor fale isso de sua autora, mas já faz muito tempo que eu conheço a Lis e mais de um ano que trabalhamos juntos, mas eu só tenho uma palavra para o capitulo... Brilhante.

Tenham uma boa leitura e, por favor, deixem _**Reviews! **_


	8. Alguma coisa de Podre

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria. Não estou sendo paga para escrever essa historia.

**Escrito por:** Lis J.B.

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

_~ Espero que tenham uma boa leitura! ~_

* * *

**7 **

**Alguma coisa de podre**

-_Ai meu Deus_! – uma voz distante sussurrou no ouvido de Syaoran – Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! – era uma voz insistente – Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus!

Ele forçou um olho tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo ali. Alguma coisa se mexeu do outro lado da cama.

-_Será que você não poderia esperar só mais umas horinhas_? – resmungou de modo inaudível com a garganta seca – _Pega a grana com Wei e vai embora_ – virou-se para o outro lado e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Pensou que já tivesse passado dessa fase na qual as mulheres ficam profundamente extasiadas por acordar ao lado de Li Syaoran. _LI SYAORAN, UUUUIII_! Ele deixou um risinho transparecer no rosto enfiando no travesseiro. Fossem elas prostitutas ou só aquelas garotas fáceis que ele costumava encontrar pelas boates. Não que nenhuma ali valesse à pena, mas ele não queria encontrar as que valiam. Afinal, agora tinha que se cas-…

-Ai meu Deus! – Sakura berrou.

-Puta que pariu! – Syaoran dobrou-se sobre a cama.

Levantou a tempo de sentir uma sova em seus braços.

- Ei! Ei! – ele tentou segurar as mãos de Sakura – Tá tentando me matar, mulher? – as unhas dela passeavam por seus braços e eventualmente acertavam o pescoço e o peito – Para com isso, droga! – ele a empurrou com mais força.

-Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! – Sakura tremia, falava e acertava Syaoran – Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! – estava em estado de choque.

-Para com essa porra! – Syaoran a empurrou de volta para a cama e lhe deu uma travesseirada sem mirar em lugar específico.

-Ai… meu… - Sakura agarrou o travesseiro com seus dedos e puxou devagar para baixo – Deus! – quando viu a imagem de Syaoran, puxou o travesseiro de volta por sobre o rosto, uma leve dor no antebraço graças a pontaria medíocre de Syaoran.

-Se falar isso outra vez, juro que te jogo dessa cama – ele juntou as mãos no rosto – Qual é o seu problema? Acordar os outros assim… pode não.

Ela arfou em resposta, uma espécie de '_Ai meu Deus_' soou em seguida como um grunhido.

Ficaram em silêncio, Syaoran tentava reduzir a adrenalina e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ele não fazia o tipo matinal e tampouco sabia como deveria reagir com um ataque inesperado do inimigo em sua cama.

Sua cama?

Olhou em volta e soltou um impropério.

Eles deveriam ter ido a um motel. Que estavam fazendo na sua casa? Por que o imbecil do motorista os trouxera pra cá? Alguém teria muitas explicações para dar.

Sentiu a ardência no pescoço aumentar, juntamente com os outros lugares acertados por Sakura. Aquela pestezinha tinha garras ao invés de unhas? Passou os dedos pelo arranhado do braço e do peito. Estavam vermelho ferroada de abelha. Não é uma cor muito comum de se ver por aí. Era louvável que uma criaturinha daquele tamanho pudesse fazer tanto estrago em um curto espaço de tempo. Ela nem parecia cansada.

Olhou para o amontoado de cobertas e travesseiros que ela havia se tornado, Sakura ainda grunhia alguma coisa com o som abafado pelos panos. Dava para perceber a respiração acelerada subindo e descendo sob os lençóis. Ela estava recolhida, encolhida e arredia. Se todas as manhãs fossem como essa, logo-logo um dos dois ficaria viúvo, por que ou ela o matava ou vice-versa.

-Qual o seu problema agora? – cutucou um montinho que deduziu serem as pernas de Sakura – Já está ficando pirada, mulher?

-…grrr… - ele não entendeu nada do que ela dissera.

-Como é que é?

-Vai se ferrar! – gritou para ele por baixo do travesseiro.

-Eu sou a vítima aqui. Não foi você que acordou com uma louca tentando arrancar seu couro. Acho que mereço no mínimo uma explicação – cruzou os braços e olhou para a televisão de plasma.

Encarou o reflexo deles na tela e não ficou muito satisfeito. Estava aborrecido, desperto e no seu quarto. Ou seria: no seu quarto, desperto e aborrecido? A ordem dessa sequência fazia sim toda a diferença.

Procurou pelo relógio no criado-mudo para saber o tamanho do estrago que teria de enfrentar. Ele, em disparada, preferia uma estranha saindo de fininho pelas portas do fundo da mansão do que aquela situação. Como explicaria aquilo?

Não deveria ter acontecido assim.

Tudo bem, ele queria ir pra cama com ela. Tinha armado tudo e, mesmo que não apostasse que isso realmente fosse acontecer, existia uma pequena probabilidade favorável. Oras mais, não era por isso que estavam aqui? Deitados, ou sentados em seu caso, nus e…

-… - ele soltou uma risada – Está inibida, esposinha? – cutucou-a novamente.

Esse negócio de cutucar fera com vara curta até que não era um desafio tão grande assim.

-Ai meu Deus! – esse foi um 'Ai meu Deus' diferente dos anteriores.

-Eu ainda consigo lembrar de algumas partes de ontem, seu desempenho não foi dos piores – Syaoran virou o corpo na direção dela – E você não tem um corpo tão medonho assim… Sua flexibilidade é boa, aquelas posições, não lembro de…

-Cala boca! – ela arremessou o travesseiro de volta e puxou a coberta na altura do nariz – Não preciso que me lembre do que fizemos ontem. Com… ou sem detalhes.

-É você estava bem consciente… se bem que para fazer…

-Por favor… - Sakura apertou os olhos com força – Cala essa boca.

-O que é que estou fazendo? – Syaoran fez cara de inocente – Se não quer comentar sobre o sexo selvagem e insano e…

Sakura lhe acertou um chute nas costelas.

-Caralho, mulher! Quer me matar é?

Syaoran levantou e pegou um calção dentro da gaveta. Sakura escondeu o rosto de volta embaixo dos panos.

-Que foi?Tudo que eu tenho aqui você viu e pegou e colocou a sua…

-Não termine essa frase – o indicador de Sakura surgiu de forma ameaçadora.

-Ou você faz o quê?

-Ou alguém vai sair muito ferido daqui.

Syaoran sorriu e voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama. Puxou o corpo para o lado onde Sakura estava deitada.

-Qual é esposinha, quer enganar quem?

-Não força a barra, Syaoran.

Ele continuou sentado próximo dela.

-Tudo bem, se não quer conversar, vamos sair desse quarto e enfrentar o que quer que nos espere lá embaixo. Tenho certeza que ninguém tem perguntas felizes a nos fazer sobre a produção desenfreada de filhos. Fico imaginando se alguma estatística de taxa de natalidade vai ser afetada por…

-Você não se cansa de piorar a situação, não é mesmo?

Syaoran ficou quieto.

-Eu acordei aqui. Esse lugar estranho… - os olhos de Sakura foram surgindo aos poucos, fitando o rosto do esposo – E tinha você do meu lado… - ela se deu um tempo – E eu estava nua. Você estava nu. Ontem parecia tão surreal. Tão abominável.

-Você tem tido muitos sonhos eróticos comigo ultimamente?

Sakura apertou o maxilar e avançou com uma das mãos para dar outro soco em Syaoran, mas não conseguiu acertá-lo.

-Certo, chega de violência por hoje, está bem? Não precisamos disso por aqui… - ele abaixou o braço dela – Boa menina. Quer continuar a sua versão da historia?

-Não.

-Eu estou tentando ser bacana com você. Não acho vantajoso tirar proveito de bicho ferido.

Ela apertou os olhos em cima dele.

-E você continua a piorar a situação.

-Que situação, esposinha?

-Essa situação – ela rodou o indicador que ele mantinha preso em baixo de sua mão – O fato de eu ter ido para a cama com um completo desconhecido.

-Esse é o problema? – Syaoran franziu a testa – Isso não é nada demais.

-Pra você.

-E deveria ser pra você também.

-Não sou promíscua – Sakura bufou.

-Eu nunca disse que era, apesar do… - ele soltou um risinho deliciado – Certo, certo, vamos cortar as piadinhas por essa manhã. Você cortou a violência. Parece justo.

Soltou o pulso da esposa e se sentou direito na cama.

-Na pior das hipóteses, encare isso como um acontecimento matrimonial, ok? Eventualmente os casais fazem sexo. É normal e aceitável.

-Sim, mas não somos um casal de verdade.

-Como não? Temos o respaldo divino, civil e a presença de várias testemunhas para comprovar nossos votos. Você mudou seu sobrenome e as pessoas vão passar a te chamar de _senhora_. O fato de não termos sentimento é praticamente nada se comparado a todo o resto. Agora você tem que convir comigo uma coisa… - ele fez uma pausa – fica muito mais fácil levar esse circo todo se fizermos uma vez ou outra…

-Não! – ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios – Não vai acontecer outra vez. Admito que você tenha razão quanto ao casamento e tudo, mas isso não muda o fato de sermos dois estranhos. Eu não sei quem você é. Você não sabe quem eu sou.

-Isso tem tanta relevância assim? Já dormi com mulheres que nem consigo me lembrar do rosto ou se eram loiras, morenas, ruivas, mancas, musculosas, anoréxicas…

-É claro que tem relevância! Como não consegue perceber isso? Você não faz ideia das pessoas com quem já fui pra cama e me solta assim, na cara dura, a sua total despreocupação com essas mulheres que…

-São as doenças venéreas? – Syaoran fez um bico – Eu fui forçado a fazer um exame. Minha mãe achou mais seguro assim.

-Ai meu Deus! Claro que não são as doenças venéreas – Sakura fez uma careta – Você usou camisinha ontem, não usou?

Syaoran comprimiu os olhos. Para ser franco, ele não lembrava muito bem de todos os detalhes. Se ele tivesse bebido menos e prestado mais atenção no ato poderia responder com segurança. Foi então que seu deu conta que o sexo havia se tornado uma coisa mecânica e isso o desagradou. Quando uma das coisas mais maravilhosas do mundo tinha se tornado só mais um dever a ser cumprido?

-Syaoran! – Sakura estalou os dedos – Concentre-se! Estamos tentando resolver um impasse aqui. Você pode levar essa vida leviana pra depois do divórcio, mas por enquanto, coopere comigo, ok?

-É claro que usei camisinha. Que parte do '_sou macaco velho_' você não entendeu?

-Você me enoja – ela rolou para o lado da cama onde ele estivera deitado antes – Isso está tão errado – falou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

Ouviram passos na porta e se alarmaram. Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama. Suas costas nuas a amostra. Syaoran se jogou a seu lado e cobriu até a cintura. Os passos pararam diante da porta, dava para ver as duas sombras dos pés pelo vão de claridade que entrava na fresta.

-_E agora? Vai parecer que entramos em concordância se nos virem assim_ – sussurrou.

-_Finge que está dormindo_ – Syaoran fechou os olhos e empurrou Sakura de volta para o travesseiro.

Passou o braço pela barriga dela e desceu-a mais para baixo. Tinha a insistente intuição de que Sakura não era uma boa atriz.

Bateram na porta e pela batida ele sabia que era Yelan.

-_Shhiu_… - apertou a mão na barriga da esposa – _É só ficar quietinha que ela vai embora._

-_Ela_?

-_Minha mãe_ – ele apertou um pouco mais – _Sua sogra, esposinha_.

-Syaoran? – a voz de Yelan fez Sakura prender a respiração – Não está esquecendo a sua viagem, está?

Syaoran apertou os olhos. Eles tinham que pegar um avião para a lua-de-mel às cinco horas. Droga! Não podia deixar Yelan abrir a porta e ver aquela cena. E ela faria isso em menos de… três…

Saltou da cama e correu para a porta.

Dois…

Arrancou o calção fora para parecer um momento realmente impróprio.

Um…

-Syaoran? – Yelan rodou a maçaneta e começou a empurrar, mas Syaoran a impediu a tempo de revelar qualquer outra coisa.

-Que foi, mamãe?

Sakura observava a cena com olhos arregalados. Seu rosto queimando e a respiração falhando.

-Pensei que não estivesse acordado.

-Mas estou.

-E de mau humor pelo visto – Yelan forçou a porta um pouco mais – Que está acontecendo aí?

-Eu estou pelado, mamãe – Syaoran apareceu com uma parte do corpo para fora – Não vou deixar que a senhora entre aqui assim.

-Tenho certeza que já vi coisas piores, menino – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Você não está com uma mulher aí, está?

Syaoran trancou a respiração por um segundo e apertou o maxilar.

-Pelo amor de seus testículos, meu filho – Yelan o censurou – Olhe para suas mãos, você agora é um homem casado. Controle esse libido.

-Não tem mulher nenhuma comigo. O que é isso? A inquisição francesa? Deveria confiar mais em mim.

Yelan mexeu-se um pouco e então pareceu se convencer.

-Tudo bem então. Ontem foi seu casamento, não tinha como estragar as coisas tão rápido. Só estou sendo neurótica, por que você desapareceu no meio da festa – ela parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com o filho – As pessoas perguntaram, mas, por sorte, Sakura também não estava lá. Elas devem ter tirado suas próprias conclusões…

Um raio de compreensão pareceu atingir a matriarca, mas ela descartou em seguida.

-Acho que vou ver como ela está.

-Quem?

-Como quem? Sakura, claro.

-Não.

-Como não? O que você fez?

-Olha só, não que eu esteja me importando com ela ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas seria muita deselegância não deixá-la dormir por mais umas horinhas. Coitada da pobre garota, mamãe. Ela teve que enfrentar um dia estressante após uma longa viagem do Japão pra cá.

Yelan apertou os olhos e juntou as mãos de maneira educada sobre o colo. Tinha alguma coisa de podre naquela preocupação de Syaoran, ela sabia quando o filho estava tentando enganá-la, geralmente era quando ele parecia ter algum tipo de razão.

-Tudo bem então, você me convenceu dessa vez, Syaoran, mas não pense que não estarei de olho em você.

-Isso significa que vai deixar a pobre moça para depois?

-Isso significa que vou chamá-los para o almoço dentro de alguns minutos. Esteja vestido e apresentável se não quiser passar vexame na frente dos convidados.

-_Convidados? Que convidados? –_ Sakura sussurrou da cama.

-Que convidados? - Syaoran a imitou, torcendo para que Yelan não houvesse escutado.

-Vamos receber alguns amigos no almoço.

E então a matriarca se retirou.

-Quer estragar tudo, esposinha? – Syaoran forçou o corpo contra a porta. Ele ainda estava nu e Sakura ainda o encarava assustada – Vê se da próxima vez consegue ser mais discreta.

-Não vai haver próxima vez – ela puxou as cobertas e rolou para fora da cama – Isso acaba aqui. Hoje. Nós estamos perdendo o sentido nesse joguinho infantil. Somos ambos adultos e donos de nossas próprias decisões. Foi totalmente errado chegar aqui e pensar 'Ok, vou convencê-lo a acabar com essa palhaçada'.

-É… bastante errado e covarde de sua parte.

-Como é? Você fez o mesmo! Me abordou com aquelas ideias perturbadas de sabotar o casamento e blá blá blá.

-Não parecia uma ideia tão idiota.

-Mas era uma ideia idiota.

-E se você tivesse topado…

-Eu jamais toparia uma estupidez dessa proporção.

-Sakura, você está me deixando confuso. Acabou de admitir também ter criado um plano diabólico de sabotagem e agora diz que a minha ideia foi estúpida demais para essa sua cabeçinha geniosa?

-Quer parar com isso?

-Com isso o quê? – ele se afastou da porta e caminhou até ela.

-Com essa conversa toda. Não temos que ficar discutindo quem pensou o quê, o fato é que não deu certo e, se quisermos acabar com isso, alguém terá que fazer o sacrifício final. Eu não gosto de você – ela o olhou de cima a baixo e enrubesceu – e você também não gosta de mim.

Apertou a coberta em torno do corpo e procurou pela anágua. Achou primeiro a calçinha.

-Já que você descobriu isso sozinha e é a mais madura aqui, boa sorte – ele se jogou na cama.

-Quer fazer o favor de colocar uma roupa?

-Por quê? Já está ficando excitada? Acho que dá tempo para uma rapidinha, eu não vou te interpretar de maneira errada se estiver afim… – ele sorriu malicioso enquanto a assistia brigar com suas vestimentas e o lençol.

-Sempre tem que ser um completo imbecil?

-Não.

-É melhor eu dar o fora daqui antes que sua mãe volte.

-Concordo.

Sakura jogou a coberta em cima de Syaoran e vestiu a anágua. Olhou-o com aquele sorriso de menino mau criado e teve vontade de lhe encher de pancada outra vez. Ela precisava que ele fosse racional, tinha se dado conta que se ficassem só naquelas discussões não sairiam do lugar.

-Li Syaoran, eu não posso terminar com esse casamento – declarou – Se para você é uma questão de honra, pra mim também tem um vínculo muito mais forte que a mera palavra dita. Saiba você que eu não me oporia em me tornar a megera da historia se a coisa fosse tão simples quanto você acha que é, se não houvesse qualquer coisa que me mantivesse fiel, mas há. Não vejo como podemos solucionar isso, mas sempre há uma solução.

-E essa seria…?

-Eu ainda não sei, mas pretendo descobrir em breve. Não podemos continuar casados, seria prejudicial a nós dois.

-Kinomoto, você me cansa com todo esse discurso politicamente correto e justo e açucarado – ele fez gestos caricatos como se continuasse falando.

Ela o fitou séria. Não era mais uma Kinomoto e isso doía.

-Só represente o seu papel por hoje, está bem? Quando estivermos fora daqui a gente resolve o que tiver de resolver.

-Não tem nada para resolver, esposinha. Já está tudo resolvido. Vamos nos divorciar, pronto e acabou. De preferência depois da lua-de-mel, de acordo?

-Coloca uma roupa e desce – ela abriu a porta, olhou para os lados e saiu.

Syaoran fitou a porta fechada por alguns segundos. Ele sabia o que Sakura estava tentando fazer. Até estaria disposto a ajudá-la, mas admitir que ela estava certa seria baixar sua guarda. Mas, o que ela quis dizer com não poder ser ela a responsável?

Caminhou até o banheiro e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro. Deu uma rápida olhada no cesto de lixo, mas não conseguiu ver nenhuma camisinha jogada por ali. Deixou a água escorrer e pensou sobre a noite anterior sem sentir qualquer coisa, agora ele sabia que não tinha sido precavido, mas também já tinha feito sexo o suficiente para ter aquela estranha sensação de não ter engravidado a garota. Isso era útil em determinadas ocasiões.

Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, estava na hora de voltar a protagonizar aquele espetáculo.

Abriu a porta e o dia veio abraçá-lo, suas malas estavam prontas, agora eles só precisavam fingir pelas próximas três horas e meia e então o furacão matrimonial poderia vir devastá-los de suas vidas comuns, arrebentando de vez com a farsa e colocando-os frente a frente com quem realmente eram.

Sakura teria de sair de trás das suas frases pomposas e cuidadosamente pensadas. Syaoran teria de controlar seus impulsos de macho no cio e agir como um homem em uma situação de emergência.

* * *

**N/A: **Lamento pela demora e talvez os próximos capítulos também demorem tanto quanto esse, mas vou tentar terminar ao menos essa historia. Vocês têm que entender que estou no final do meu curso e boa parte do meu tempo vem sendo consumido por minha horrenda e monstruosa monografia. É de lascar, meu povo! Só quem passou ou está passando entende o que quero dizer. E de quebra meu professor é um cara bastante… desgostoso… rsrsrsrs. Nada satisfaz aquele homem ou está bom o bastante pra ele. Estou quase arrancando os cabelos. Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu adorei. Talvez tenham ficado confusos com os diálogos, mas não estou muito boa com brigas e não vejo realmente um motivo para brigarem, se alfinetarem, entretanto, é outra coisa. Estarei com vocês sempre que possível. Bjinhos e se puderem, deixem reviews. Obrigada.

**N/R**: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno ela voltou! E com um capítulo maior dessa vez.

Ficou hilário esse capítulo não acham? E como revisor tenho que dizer que ele não me deu nenhum trabalho a Lis foi fantástica

Bom... Aproveitem e, por favor, deixem reviews.


End file.
